Eternal Starlight
by Andromeda Star
Summary: During and after Sailor Stars. A new girl appears who looks exactly like Usagi and brings many questions along with her. Who is she? Why is she here? And who is the new senshi who's appeared? Is she friend or foe? UsaSeiya, YatenOC, SetsuMamo.
1. The Mysterious Warrior

**Author's Note:** Hello, it's me again! I know, I probably should be working on _BSSM: Crystal_, but I just re-watched the episode in which ChibiChibi appears, and I had an idea. So let me give you a rundown/summary:

**Main character(s):** Tsukino Chiyoko (OC), Tsukino Usagi, Kou Seiya.

**Time:** During Sailor Stars, right when Sailors Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow come in. Pretend ChibiChibi never happened.

**Summary:** When a new girl appears who looks almost exactly like Usagi, everyone is shocked. Where did Tsukino Chiyoko come from? Why is she here? Why does she happen to look extraordinarily like Usagi and Seiya? And just who is the new Sailor Senshi who suddenly appeared? Is she friend or foe?

**Pairings:** UsaSeiya, ChiYaten.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I don't own Sailor Moon or any characters associated with it. I do not own the Three Lights song, either (which, by the way, is written in italics at the beginning of most new scenes). I do, however, own this storyline and the character Tsukino Chiyoko.

**Another Author's Note:** Song lyrics, the letters that Usagi and Chiyoko write, and any private thoughts that any characters have are writtne in italics. Whenever a character is transforming or attacking, their dialogue is in caps. Just so you know...

_Gomen_, _Gomen ne_, and _Gomen nasai_ all mean _I'm sorry_.  
_Daijobu_ means _It's alright_, _I'm alright_, _Are you alright?_  
_Matte_ means _Wait_.  
_Arigatou_ means _Thank you_.  
_Ja ne_ means _See you_.  
_Odango_ is Seiya's nickname for Usagi. It's also what she calls her hairstyle. It means _Dumpling_.  
_Ano_ mean _Umm_.  
Just so you know...

Okay, here it is: Eternal Starlight!

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Mysterious Warrior**

_Search for your love…_

_Search for you love…_

Usagi sighed. Once again, she was hiding—in a library. She figured that no one would ever think to look for her here.

_My dearest Mamo-chan_, she wrote, but it was no use. How on earth could she explain to Mamoru that she had actually fallen in love with another man? Moreover, a man who just happened to part of a popular idol group? Mamoru would be crushed, no matter how she put it.

She crumpled up yet another piece of paper and threw it into the trash can, then sat back down and leaned back into her chair, sighing with frustration. She was so preoccupied that she did not notice the stranger approaching her.

"Excuse me," a female voice said, startling Usagi, who fell out of her chair comically.

"Gomen," the girl spoke again, sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Usagi stood, rubbing her head in an embarrassed way. "Oh, daijobu, daijobu…" Then she stopped as she got a good look at the person standing in front of her. Usagi cocked her head to the side.

A round sort of face framed with long, silky black hair stared at Usagi with wide blue eyes, exactly the same shade as the blonde's eyes. In fact, the stranger's black hair was styled exactly like Usagi's: long ponytails topped with little round odango. The girl's nose was pointed, and her smile was kind, like Usagi's.

"Excuse me, but do I…know you?" Usagi asked confusedly.

The girl shook her head. "Not yet, you don't. I was wondering if you knew where Kou Seiya might be found?"

Usagi grabbed the girl's arm. "Hold on. What do you mean, I don't know you yet? Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

The girl cocked her head in the exact same manner as Usagi would have, the confused look on her face mirroring Usagi's. "I don't know why I look so much like you. Father could never explain it. But forgive me for not introducing myself." The girl put out her hand. "My name is Tsukino Chiyoko. And you are?"

"I'm…Tsukino…Usagi…" Usagi said, now completely and utterly bewildered. This girl who looked like her had shown up out of nowhere, seeming to know something about Usagi and/or Seiya, and just happened to have the same last name as Usagi? It just wasn't possible!

"Well," Chiyoko said. "I must be on my way. If you could be so kind as to point out the direction Kou Seiya went in?"

Usagi pointed to the left. "He'd be…at the studio…by now."

"'Kay, arigatou. Ja ne!" Chiyoko waved casually as she exited the library.

Usagi slumped back into her chair. Then she grabbed a new piece of paper and began yet again.

_Dearest Mamo-chan,_

_I just met this new girl who looks almost exactly like me! She was a little weird, and I can't help wondering if she's one of our enemies. I hope she's gone before you come back, because you might mistake her for me!_

_Hope you're doing well._

_Your love,_

_Usa-ko_

There. That should be good enough.

Usagi sighed yet again. Lately, her letters to Mamoru in America had been getting shorter and shorter. But, really, it wasn't her fault! Besides, how do you explain to your boyfriend overseas that you've fallen in love with a man who is set to be an international idol?!

"Odango?" Seiya's voice interrupted Usagi's confused thoughts.

She spun around. "Seiya? What are you doing here?"

Seiya took a seat next to her, flipping his long, silky black ponytail back before speaking. "Well, I decided to take a walk. And since you've begun to make this your hideout, I thought I'd look for you here."

"Did you happen to run into a girl who looked like me on your way over?"

Seiya looked confused, then shook his head. "No…why?"

Usagi clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap. "Because she just popped up out of nowhere and asked where you'd be. I told her you were at the studio."

"Hmm…" Seiya leaned back, looking up. "I wonder what she could have wanted with me." He sat back up again. "Well, Odango, how about we go do something now? It's such a nice day, and I'd hate to waste it sitting in this musty library."

"Sure. Let me just seal this letter up."

Seiya's interest peaked at the piece of paper she had there. "To your boyfriend?"

Usagi looked down, sadly. "Yeah, but I don't know why I'm bothering anymore. I've been writing to him every day for three months, and he still hasn't answered any of my letters. All I know is that each letter I write gets shorter."

"Three months? And he hasn't called or anything?" Seiya was surprised. Whoever Usagi's mysterious boyfriend, he sure wasn't treating her very nicely. Seiya himself wouldn't taunt a girl like this. That this Mamoru person would do this do_ his_ Odango irked him immensely.

Seiya grabbed Usagi hand impulsively. She gave him a startled look. "Come on," Seiya said, pulling her up as he stood. "Let's go get an ice cream or something."

Usagi brightened and followed him willingly out of the library, tossing the unsealed letter into the trash can. The two wandered joyfully through the Juubangai streets, unaware that they were being watched.

Chiyoko watched the pair carefully, her silky black hair flowing gently in the breeze. She wanted to see these two, Usagi and Seiya, wanted to see what they'd do together. Her whole future depended on it.

* * *

_You are always shining…_

_Your smiling face is like a small star…_

"Yaten-kun! Taiki-san!" A feisty blonde girl cried out, racing ahead of her friends to meet the two men.

"Minako-chan! Matte!" A tall brunette in green called, trying to catch up with her celebrity-obsessed friend.

"Minako-chan! Wait for me!" A petite Japanese beauty rushed ahead, her long black hair flying in the wind.

"Mako-chan! Rei-chan! Minako-chan!" The final girl shouted lightly, refusing to run after her ridiculous friends.

"Ami-chan, hurry up!" Makoto yelled back, following Minako to the two men she was rushing towards.

"Aino-san!" Taiki said in surprise as Minako halted abruptly right beside him.

"And here come Kino-san, Hino-san, and Mizuno-san," Yaten said, rolling his eyes. He thought of Tsukino Usagi and her friends as silly little girls, too annoying to bother with. He was looking out for only one lady, his princess.

"Want to come to the Crown with us and get something to eat?" Minako asked, her eyes alight with hope.

Taiki sighed. "Gomen, girls, but we're trying to track down Seiya right now."

"But wouldn't he be with Usagi-chan somewhere?" Ami piped up, finally joining the rest of them.

"That's exactly what we thought. But we haven't seen her, either…" Taiki replied.

Just then, Yaten felt someone bump into him, knocking him back a step. He caught his balance and muttered, "Gomen ne."

"Oh no," a bright female voice replied. "Gomen nasai! I wasn't looking where I was going, I feel so stupid now!" The girl standing in front of Yaten bowed hurriedly. "Did I hurt you?"

"What? No…" Yaten took this time to give the girl a quick once over. Black ponytails topped with odango were the first thing he saw. Then he saw the concerned blue eyes…beautiful eyes. Yaten peered curiously at the thin girl. "Do I know you?"

The girl giggled. "No, but you probably know my cousin, Tsukino Usagi. Everyone says we look exactly alike. My name is Tsukino Chiyoko."

"Kou Yaten."

The girl looked surprised. "Did you say Kou?" Yaten nodded. "Then, you know Kou Seiya?"

Yaten grimaced. "Taiki and I are trying to locate him."

Chiyoko clapped her hands together. "Yay! So am I! Mind if I join you?"

"Ano…"

Chiyoko smiled, and her whole face lit up. "Great! Let's go!"

Yaten stared at her. She looked just like Usagi, only different. She reminded him of someone else, as well…and she had an irresistible charm about her. Yaten found himself saying silly things to make her smile, just because he loved that her smile made her face shine brightly, like a star, almost. He found himself opening up to her as the gang walked on, searching for Usagi and Seiya.

"So, where are you guys from?" Chiyoko asked the white-haired man.

Yaten replied unconsciously, "Kinmo…err…um…Kyoto, I mean." Mentally he berated himself. How could he have been so stupid and almost revealed himself?

Chiyoko didn't seem to notice his slip-up. "Wow, really? I've always wanted to see Kyoto! So, what brings you, Taiki-san, and Seiya-san to Juubangai?"

The whole gang stopped and gawked at her. She cocked her head. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you not know who they are?" Minako asked incredulously.

"They're Yaten-san, Taiki-san, and Seiya-san. What of it?"

Rei sighed in exasperation. "You really are related to Usagi-baka." She got right in Chiyoko's face. "Yaten-kun, Taiki-san, and Seiya-kun make up the popular idol group Three Lights. They are traveling all over the place for concerts and things like that."

Yaten gently pushed Rei away; she was scaring Chiyoko. "Well, that's not all we do," he said, laughing a bit. "We do have to take time for schoolwork, you know."

"Yeah," Minako said, her eyes glazing over. "And the Three Lights are students at MY school, Juuban High!"

Chiyoko smiled brightly. "Hey, that's going to be my school, too! Maybe we'll be classmates!"

Minako grimaced. "I can only hope not."

"Minako-chan!" Makoto chided her blonde friend. "Be nice."

"I can't help it!" Minako whispered fervently to Makoto. "She just shows up out of nowhere and gets all nice and cozy with Yaten-kun! He's MINE!"

Ami, Rei, and Makoto sighed together.

* * *

"Seiya, wait for me!" Usagi cried gleefully, running to catch up with the athletic man. She reached a crowd of people standing outside of a store window and tried to push through. "Excuse me, excuse me."

A big man glared at her as she tried to pass. "Excuse yourself!" He growled, pushing her rudely aside. She gasped as she fell towards the ground…and landed in strong, caring arms.

"You watch your manners!" Seiya snarled, lifting Usagi to her feet and clutching her close to him. "Are you alright, Odango? This man didn't hurt you?"

Usagi shook her head quickly, wanting to avoid a fight between this man and Seiya.

The man started to glare at Seiya and push him aside as well, but then saw just exactly who it was. "Oh, it's you, Seiya-kun. Sorry to have bothered you. Is this your girlfriend?" He spoke gruffly, pointing to Usagi.

"You might say that. Next time watch who you're speaking to. Come on, Odango." He led Usagi easily through the large crowd.

"Must be nice to be famous and recognized all over the country." Usagi grumbled as they continued walking.

Seiya looked down at her. "Well, it's nice for you, because if I hadn't been with you just then, you'd have fallen to the ground and been trampled by ruthless sale-seeking people."

Usagi sighed. "This is true." Then she looked around. "I wonder if Yaten-san and Taiki-san are looking for you yet."

Seiya frowned. "Probably, which means we should be finding a good hiding place."

"Why?"

Seiya laughed as he said, "Because wherever Taiki and Yaten are, your friends are sure to find them, and I'm not sure I can put up with a gaggle of fan-girls right now. There's only one girl I want to spend the day with."

"Your princess?" Usagi said, expecting him to agree, but he shook his head.

"No, it's you."

Usagi smiled a little, and he pulled her close, so that her head rested on his chest.

"I know!" Seiya said brightly. "Let's go see a movie. There's a good one playing right now."

"Okay!" Usagi said, and followed him down the street.

* * *

_I cherish it (eternal starlight)…_

"Let's all go see a movie," Makoto suggested as the gang neared the movie theater.

"But…we're supposed to be looking for Seiya…" Taiki protested, but to no avail. The group gathered in front of the theater and started squabbling over which movie to see.

"How about this one?" Yaten said, pointing. "It's new, and I know Seiya, Taiki, and I all wanted to see it."

"OKAY!" The girls shouted, all except for Chiyoko, who simply squeezed Yaten's arm. He responded with a small smile down to her shining face.

Just then, a scream was heard nearby, and a crowd of people rushed towards the small gang. Taiki and Yaten nodded at each other and left quickly, finding a hidden alley.

"MAKER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Sailors Star Maker and Star Healer appeared on the scene, dodging the crowds easily.

Meanwhile, the four girls left Chiyoko, who was lost in the crowd. "Minako-san! Yaten-san! Rei-san! Someone help!" She cried.

"Chiyoko-san!" A new voice called. A hand was extended to her, and she grabbed it, allowing herself to be pulled out of the crowd.

"Usagi-san!" Chiyoko gasped, suddenly free from the crowd.

"Stay here, okay, Chiyoko-san? I have to go find the others!" With that, Usagi went and hid behind a Dumpster. "MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

Seiya had already gone to the alleyway that Taiki and Yaten had used before. "FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

The phage had already wreaked havoc on the nearby area, and Sailors Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow were nowhere to be seen. When Sailor Star Fighter showed up, Sailor Moon and her crowd were already there, but Healer and Maker were not.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars called, but she missed the quick-moving phage.

"Sailor Racer! Race with me!" The phage called, zooming in circles around the six senshi, making them very dizzy.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter tried, but she missed as well.

"Hold it right there!" a new voice called confidently. The phage stopped and stared up to the roof of the theater, where a slim figure was standing. The six senshi also stared at the figure.

The figure leaped easily to the ground. "I don't care who you are. You attacked innocents who wanted to see a movie in peace!" The girl held out a rod with a large star on top of it.

"CRYSTAL STARLIGHT HEALING!"

The phage screamed in pain, and was knocked back into the wall. The new girl looked at her rod in surprise. "Hmm…it's not nearly up to full strength yet…"

The six senshi just stared at her. Then Sailor Jupiter came out of the trance and called, "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Hai!" Sailor Moon called. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

The phage cried, "Beautiful!" and was turned back into a human. The Star Seed resumed its natural place inside the boy's body.

The mysterious soldier turned and started to walk away.

"Matte!" Fighter called out. The girl stopped and turned. "Who are you?!"

The girl merely smiled and said, "I know you. But I have no desire for you to know me." Then she leaped into the air and disappeared.


	2. A Letter and a Henshin

**Author's Note:** So, here's the deal. Chapters 2 (that's this one) through 9 are all going up, because for the past week or so I've been writing them in an email because my grandma's word processing wasn't working. So now it's working, and I can put it all up!

If you want the summary and all that, go to the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Hello! This is Lady Katsu-hime. Lady Katsu-hime is obviously not Naoko-sama. So Lady Katsu-hime does not own Sailor Moon or any character from the anime/manga Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any associated season. She also does not own "Search for Your Love," the Three Lights song that is randomly placed in.

Lady Katsu-hime _does_, however, own this plotline/story, and the character Tsukino Chiyoko-chan, and any other character that is randomly placed in that you do not recognize from previously stated anime/manga.

Lady Katsu-hime's going to stop typing in third person now.

**Another Author's Note:** Just in case anyone's confused, this is all happening before ChibiChibi-chan came along. And I'm basically taking the plotline of the like, two episodes where Sailors Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow are there but ChibiChibi-chan's not, and twisting the plotline so bad it's not funny.

**Yet Another Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm encouraged!

* * *

**Chapter Two  
A Letter and a Henshin**

_Search for you love..._

_Search for you love..._

Yaten sighed. Once again, Seiya was strumming his guitar to his heart's delight...and it was annoying Yaten. "Hey, could you cut it out for a minute? I'm trying to think."

"Well, so am I...I wonder who the new warrior was?"

"I don't know," said Taiki. "But we'd better be wary of her. We're not even sure if we can trust Sailor Moon and her gang, let alone this new person."

Seiya gave him a strange look. "How would you know? Maker and Healer never showed up to fight the phage!"

"We were busy trying to catch Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow!" Yaten grimaced. "Not that it did much good anyway..."

"Well," Taiki said mischieviously. "I'd say you had a pretty productive day, Yaten."

"What do you mean?"

Taiki smiled evilly. "Well, that pretty girl looked pretty much in love with you. I think her name was Chizazi or something..."

"It was Chiyoko!" Yaten blushed.

Suddenly, Seiya thought of Usagi..._his_ Odango. He wanted to see her. Right now.

"I think I'm going to take a walk...clear my head a bit." Seiya stood up, placing his guitar back in its case.

"Oh, no you don't," Yaten said, rising as well. "We all know that you're only going to look for Tsukino-san and woo her."

Seiya sighed. "But I'm trying to make her forget about her boyfriend. Besides, it's not like she's going to hurt me, right? This heart's practically indestructible."

Yaten flopped back into his chair, waving a casual arm at Seiya. "Go, go. We promise we won't hunt you down again."

"Okay then. Ja ne!" Seiya waved and left the building, headed straight for the library.

Meanwhile, Chiyoko sat at a desk with a pen in hand, a notebook lying open in front of her.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Yesterday I met Tsukino Usagi. She looks just like me, just like Dad said. I also made a few new acquaintences, and we were going to see a movie, but we didn't because something weird happened. I think it was those enemies you told me about._

_I think you know the people I met, too. Kou Yaten, Kou Taiki, Aino Minako, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, and Mizuno Ami. I'm still looking for Kou Seiya._

_I haven't gone to school yet, because yesterday was Saturday and today is Sunday, but they tell me I'm going to go to Juuban High with all the people I met yesterday._

_Tsukino Ikuko is a nice person. She's Usagi-san's mother, as you both know. I told everyone that I'm Usagi's cousin from America._

_I'm still awaiting your communication to tell me the rest of my mission here._

_Talk to you soon,_

_Your daughter,_

_Chiyoko-chan_

Chiyoko smiled at her letter, and sealed it up nicely. Now all she needed was...

"Odango? Did you die your hair?" A voice said from behind her. Chiyoko jumped and spun around to see a tall, strapping man with long, silky black hair...Chiyoko's hair. She reached a hand up to pull one of her ponytails forward to inspect it. Yes, it was the same exact color and quality of the man's. That must mean...

"Excuse me, but are you Kou Seiya?" Chiyoko asked.

He cocked his head at her. "Odango, are you feeling...okay? You should know who I am by now."

Chiyoko realized that he thought she was Usagi, and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me for someone else. My name is Tsukino Chiyoko. Perhaps you might know my cousin Usagi?"

Seiya blinked. This girl looked almost exactly like his Odango...except for her nose and her hair. She reminded him of someone else...if only he could figure out who...

"Forgive me, Tsukino-san. I thought you were my...friend, Usagi. You say she is your cousin?"

Chiyoko nodded, and stuck out her hand. "Call me Chiyoko."

Seiya stuck out his hand, and the two shook hands as he said, "Kou Seiya."

Chiyoko beamed. "This is fantastic! Now I can tell Mother and Father that I've finally met you!"

Seiya raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" But Chiyoko was already gone, flying out the door.

_Who was that strange girl?_ Seiya thought to himself, before leaving the library and heading towards a small ice-cream stand.

"Look, it's Seiya-kun!"

"I can't believe it! Seiya-kun!"

"Seiya-kun, come here!"

"I love you, Seiya-kun!"

Suddenly, Seiya was bombarded by screaming fangirls, each wanting an autograph, to be his girlfriend, his slave, to lick his shoes, whatever. Seiya couldn't get rid of them.

He pushed one after another away, trying to let them down nicely. "Girls, I'm busy, I have to be somewhere, please let me through!" This became a litany that got him almost nowhere.

"Out of the way!" A voice called. Slowly the crowd parted and quieted as a beautiful blonde girl angrily pushed her way through. She marched straight up to Seiya.

Usagi winked as she called, "Seiya-chan! So that's where you've been! You meanie, you were late picking me up and you made me walk all the way out here to rescue you from your fans!"

Seiya played along. "Usagi-chan, I didn't mean..."

She smiled brightly. "It's okay, Seiya-chan! Come on, let's go!" She took his arm and pulled him willingly through the gaggle of fan girls, all of whom were shocked.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Seiya whispered into Usagi's ear, "Arigatou."

"No problem."

Seiya rolled his eyes. "Must be nice not to be famous and recognized all over the country."

Usagi giggled. "Well, it's nice for you, because if I was famous, then I'd probably be too busy to save you, and you'd have been eaten by evil giggling fangirls!"

"Hey, didn't we have this conversation yesterday?"

Usagi nodded, then laughed delightfully. Seiya caught himself laughing with her as they walked arm in arm down the street, caring nothing about the people who turned their heads to stare at the two.

* * *

"Damn it!" a tall figure with dirty blonde hair swore. She kicked the yellow sports car parked in front of her.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" A musical voice sounded. Stepping into the light of the four-car garage, an aqua-haired feminine beauty walked over to where the blonde was standing.

"It won't start, and I've checked every little part in this engine over at least ten times!" Haruka growled and stalked away. "And I wanted so much to take you to dinner tonight, Michiru."

"Well, that's okay. We could always make dinner here...and then maybe watch a movie afterwards?" Michiru said a little seductively.

Haruka perked up when she heard the tone of her lover's voice. "Are Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan around?"

"Hotaru-chan said she was staying at a friend's house, and Setsuna went to America to look for Mamoru-san, remember?"

"Well, then..." Haruka began, but was interrupted by a shout and a flash of light outside. "Damn it! Always at the wrong time!" She whipped out her henshin wand and called, "URANUS PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Michiru dropped her purse, pulled out her wand, and called, "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Once transformed, Sailor Uranus glanced at Neptune. "How bout we skip dinner and just go straight to bed tonight?"

"Uranus, stop wasting time! Let's go!"

* * *

"Hey, Seiya," Usagi said, "Let's go see this mansion! A few of my friends live here!" She pointed at the Outer Manor, which was close to the sea.

"Then we could watch the sunset over the sea," Seiya suggested. "Since we're here…"

Usagi smiled. "Okay!" She grabbed Seiya's arm and pulled him along.

"Ouch! Be careful, Odango!"

As they neared the mansion, Usagi called out, "Haruka-san! Michiru-san! Setsuna-san! Hotaru-chan!"

"Michiru?" Seiya asked. "As in, Kaioh Michiru, the famous violinist?"

Usagi nodded. "And Tenoh Haruka-san, the racer. Meioh Setsuna-san is a nurse, and Hotaru-chan is just a little girl."

Seiya was amazed. "You mean, you're friends with Kaioh Michiru-san and Tenoh Haruka-san?"

The blonde nodded happily. "Let's go see if they're home!"

But just then, the duo heard a scream, and saw a brief flash of golden light. Seiya jumped up. "Stay here, Odango," he commanded, before running off. "FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Usagi grimaced, but then forgot about it. "MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

Just then, Sailors Neptune and Uranus rushed out of the four-car garage. "Uranus!" Sailor Moon called. "Neptune!"

"Hurry up, Sailor Moon! There's no time to waste!"

* * *

_You are always shining..._

_Your smiling face is like a small star..._

_I cherish it (eternal starlight)..._

Chiyoko was humming to herself in a sprightly way as she walked home. Her first mission was completed: find and introduce herself to Kou Seiya and Tsukino Usagi. Now she need only send her letter to her parents and await the secret holographic communication which would explain her next mission.

Pleased with herself, she turned her thoughts to Yaten. Lovely, kind, thoughtful Yaten. A little shy, perhaps, and withdrawn, but once one could get close enough to him, he showed his true nature. Ever since meeting him, Chiyoko had begun to feel affection beginning to blossom for the white-haired man.

As she neared the countryside, she saw a huge mansion loom up just ahead. Chiyoko gasped. To say the place was beautiful would win the award of Understatement of the Year. It looked to be built of marble, decorated all over with both stone and living flowers. It had a magnificent garden, a four-car garage, and huge windows; through one of the windows Chiyoko could see a gorgeous white grand piano.

Just as the black-haired girl decided she wanted to meet the people who lived here, she caught a flash of golden light out of the corner of her eye and heard a clearly audible cry of pain and terror.

_Oooh, why do they have to attack now?_ Chiyoko grumbled to herself. She ducked behind a large bush just in case anyone was near and clasped a star-shaped brooch in her pocket.

"STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

* * *

**And Again, Another Author's Note**: Haha! Chiyoko's a senshi...without a name...but we're working on that! Stau tuned for the next episode of _**Eternal Starlight**_! 


	3. Chibiusa's Plea

**Auther's Note**: Hello! It's me again! Okay, this chapter's a little bit shorter, but since I'm kind of writing it out as episodes, I assume that physical action would drag this epsiode out to it's proper length.

**Disclaimer**: Me Lady Katsu-hime. Me not Naoko-sama. So me not own Sailor Moon or any character related to it. Me own Tsukino Chiyoko-chan, though, and me own the as-yet-unnamed-senshi.

**Just So You Know**: The pairings go as follows: UsaSeiya, ChiYaten, SetsuMamo. Slight UsaMamo, but only enough to keep the romantic tension there.  
And yes, I do realize that Usagi and Mamoru are supposed to be together and all that. But since I basically took the entire plotline of Sailor Moon and mashed it up, I can do what I want. Don't like it? Go read some other story.

_Moshi-Moshi_ is a sort of general greeting when answering a telephone. Kind of like _Hello_, but only used on the phone.

**_WARNING:_** Mild language throughout the entire story, mild Chibiusa-chan bashing, major Mamoru-bashing on Usagi's, Seiya's, and Chiyoko's part.

* * *

**Chapter Three  
Chibiusa's Plea**

_I cherish it (eternal starlight)..._

"STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Chiyoko thrust her hand into the air, still holding the brooch, which began to spin and glow, giving off a trail of silver stars and golden hearts which wrapped around Chiyoko's suddenly naked body, forming a bodysuit, gloves, and boots. Chiyoko brought her hand and the brooch down, where it cemented itself to her waistline, shooting off another stream of stars and hearts to form a short pleated skirt. She twirled around, and her hair was let out of its odango to fan out behind her. Then she paused and waited for a tiara and other jewelry to appear on her head and neck. She spun one more time, did a flip, and landed in a final pose: feet together, one hand on her hip, and the other hand held out, as if she were at the end of a fashion runway.

Sailor Aluminum Siren and Sailor Lead Crow were wreaking havoc once again on innocent people. Gleefully, Aluminum Siren extracted the young woman's Star Seed, and waited anxiously to see...but then the tiny Seed blackened, and lost its glow.

"Oh, it's a blank again," Aluminum Siren sighed. "This makes me sad. It makes me so sad that I'm hungry again!"

Lead Crow was astonished. "You just ate before we left to get the target! But..." Lead Crow looked down sadly. "Galaxia-sama is not going to be happy about another failure..."

"Hold it!" A new voice called. The two women looked up.

Sailor Moon was standing at the head of the alleyway, hands on her hips. "How dare you attack an innocent person on their way home? Agent of love and justice, the pretty soldier in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!"

"And don't forget about us!" Two voices called. Siren and Crow looked to their right.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune were resting easily upon the low roof of a little shack just above the two evil women. "You ruined a perfectly good evening for more than one person tonight!" Uranus growled.

Neptune sighed. "Uranus, not now..."

Uranus looked at her. "Oh, fine." She drew her hand up. "Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? WORLD SHAKING!"

But Sailors Aluminum Siren and Lead Crow were no longer there.

"Damn it!"

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter's voice called, and the white beam of light struck the phone-booth-thing that Siren and Crow were escaping in. The leather-clad woman leaped in from out of nowhere.

"Sailor Star Fighter!" Sailor Moon called.

"Uranus, look!" Neptune pointed at the young woman who'd had her Star Seed taken. She was transforming into a phage, and possibly a deadly one at that.

"Oh, not another one!" Uranus jumped down to the ground.

"Sailor--" the phage began, but was cut off.

"CRYSTAL STARLIGHT HEALING!"

A large white beam, dotted with golden hearts and silver stars, was all Uranus could see; it was heading straight for her, and the phage behind her.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried, leaping towards the blonde senshi. She pushed them both out of the way just in time; the beam narrowly missed the two Outer Senshi and instead hit the phage.

Uranus stood a little shakily. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?"

"Me?" The new senshi began angrily. "What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing?!? I thought you were the Senshi of the Skies, and the fastest one of all! Don't you think you could have...I dunno...MOVED?!?"

"Who are you?" Neptune asked, just as angry as Uranus, but not about to seek a fight. She looked over the new girl. Black leather high-heeled boots reached midway up the girl's thighs, and were laced and rimmed with gold and silver. Her skirt had two layers: the top one was solid black, and the bottom pleated out in a pattern of gold and silver. Her bodysuit was white, and the sailor collar was black with a silver line near the edge. Her short sleeves were gold, and her gloves were white, lined at the top with gold, silver, and black. Her silky black hair was long, and reached down to her ankles. The tiara on her head was gold, like normal, and the jewel at the middle was silver. She had clips in her hair that were silver stars, and her earrings were golden hearts. The charm on her white choker necklace was a small silver star in the center of a bigger golden heart.

"I'm on your side, that's all you need to know," she said, her big blue eyes narrowing just a bit.

"How do we know that?" Fighter said.

"You just tried to kill me!" Uranus growled at the same time.

The senshi sighed. "Look, I wasn't trying to kill you. I haven't been able to practice much with this," and she held up her rod, "but Mother and Father insisted that I come back and help you guys."

"Back?" Sailor Moon asked, wide-eyed. "You've been here before?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I haven't. But Mother has, and Father as well. They wanted me to see Tokyo, because that's where they met."

"You mean..." Uranus began, calming down a bit, "You're not from around here?"

"Are you from Kyoto, like Seiya-san?" Neptune asked.

Once again, the girl shook her head. "My home's farther away than you could imagine." Then she leaped onto the shack roof, and leaped away from there.

Immediately, Sailor Moon healed the phage, and then she and Fighter took off.

"Who was she?" Uranus asked Neptune.

Neptune frowned. "I don't know, but she's not the one making the seas rage. She's not evil."

"Maybe we should ask Setsuna-san about this," Uranus mused.

_

* * *

_

_Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)…_

_Where are you now…_

Setsuna was exhausted. She had searched and searched for any trace that Chiba Mamoru had actually landed in America. But her search was fruitless.

"Mamoru-sama, where could you be?" she whispered to the night sky. "I'm worried that if you don't show up soon, Small Lady won't be born. The future of Crystal Tokyo depends on you."

Setsuna looked at the moon, the beautiful moon which had brought Endymion/Mamoru to her, long ago in the Silver Millenium. They had enjoyed a brief romance, but then Endymion had caught eyes on the Moon Princess Serenity. That little blonde brat had demanded everything of Endymion, taking him out of Setsuna's grasp, and ensuring that Setsuna would never see him again by forcing the Queen to make Setsuna the Keeper of the Gates of Time.

It had been very hard for Setsuna to come to this century, when Mamoru had been reborn, but it was her mission to aid Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus in protecting the Princess. It was also Setsuna's mission to protect Small Lady/Chibiusa, whenever she came back in time.

"Puu!" a high-pitched voice called desperately. Setsuna whirled around to see a small hologram of an even smaller girl. Her pink hair was longer than Setsuna recalled, and it was messy, as if she'd just woken up.

"Small Lady!" Setsuna cried, walking towards the hologram.

"Puu, things are bad here, and I keep shimmering! We can't find Papa, Puu! You have to find him! Find Mamo-chan, quickly, and fix whatever's wrong down on your end!" The hologram shimmered and started to fade.

"Small Lady!" Setsuna shouted, trying to grab the young princess' arm.

The hologram's voice started to fade in an out as she said, "Just find Mamo-chan! Hurry!" Then the image faded away completely.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "S-small Lady..."

_

* * *

_

_Whispering I want to be with you…_

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered softly to the picture on her nightstand. Mamoru looked so happy that day, and yet...he had been sad, Usagi remembered. That was the day that Usagi and Mamoru had planned to spend the entire day with Chibiusa, doing the pink-haired girl's favorite things before she had to go back to the future.

The phone rang. Usagi ran to grab it before Shingo or Chiyoko could. "Moshi-moshi! Tsukino Usagi speaking!"

"Odango?" Seiya's voice originated from the phone.

Usagi immediately brightened. "Seiya-chan!"

"You sound happy today, Odango." Seiya said on from his end, inwardly pleased with the new nickname she had just given him.

"That's because I _am_ happy, Seiya-chan!"

Seiya smiled. "Well," he said into the phone. "How about I meet you at the Crown in a half-hour and we go see that movie that we never saw?"

"Okay! See you in a bit!" Usagi hung up and turned around. "Now I have to find something to wear!" She ran to her small-ish closet, rammed it open, and screamed.

It was almost completely empty.

"CHIYOKO!" Usagi shouted angrily.

Immediately the black-haired girl ran into Usagi's room, "What? What is it?"

"STOP STEALING MY CLOTHES!!! I NEED THEM!!!"

Chiyoko put a hand behind her head and looked apologetically at her "cousin." "Gomen ne, Usagi. I'll return them. Do you need something right now?"

Usagi just nodded and followed Chiyoko upstairs to her attic bedroom.

Finally attired properly, Usagi walked outside the door--and straight into a tall woman with long, dark green hair.

"Setsuna-san!" Usagi cried. "Gomen, I wasn't looking! What are you doing here?"

"Usagi-san, we need to talk. Right now."

Usagi started fiddling with her hair. "Ano...right now? Can't it wait until later? I'm kind of on my way out to meet someone..."

"Now, Usagi-san. The future of Crystal Toyko and Small Lady depends on it."

* * *

**Yet Another Author's Note**: Hee Hee, now things start to heat up! Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	4. A Promise and a Name

**Author's Note**: Hello again! Again, this chapter's a tiny bit short, but there were enough significant events going on that I felt I could break it off here. (Besides, if I didn't break it off here, I'd have had to wait at least two more sengments to break it safely again)  
If you've been reading this properly, you know the summary, which is in the First Chapter.

**Disclaimer**: It is to be known that Lady Katsu-hime, the author of this fanfiction, does not own Sailor Moon or any characters associated with the anime/manga Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. She does not own the Three Lights song, "Search For Your Love," which (I just found out), has a proper title of "Shooting Star." Lady Katsu-hime, however, does own the plotline of this story, and the character Tsukino Chiyoko/Sailor Eternal Star.

**_WARNING_**: Moderate language in this chapter ONLY, mild Chibiusa-bashing throughout the story, mild Mamoru bashing throughout the story on Seiya's, Usagi's, and Chiyoko's part.

**Just So You Know**: Just like Chiyoko's mother says, Setsuna-san only knows the future until the point that she left the Gates of Time to come to Usagi's century. If you're confused about the whole "Chibiusa wasn't even in the picture" thing, keep reading.

_Kami-sama_ is God.

* * *

**Chapter Four  
A Promise and a Name**

Chiyoko leaned against the wall, hidden, listening closely to what Usagi and her guest were saying.

"...if we don't find Mamoru-san soon, Chibiusa-chan won't be born, and the entire history of Crystal Tokyo will be thrown off course!" The green-haired woman stated.

Chiyoko grimaced. Damn that meddling girl! Damn her to hell! Didn't she know she was interfering with Chiyoko's mission by placing these doubts into Usagi's head? Small Lady/Chibiusa wasn't even in the picture!

"You mean, you couldn't find Mamo-chan in America?" Usagi's blue eyes widened. She was suddenly ripped in two. On one hand, she wanted Mamoru out of the way--that way she wouldn't have to tell him about Seiya. On the other, she was devoted to him because of their destiny together; she wanted to give birth to Small Lady, whom she had befriended, and the only way that could be accomplished was to stay with Mamoru.

Chiyoko heard both the outward concern and the underlying joy in Usagi's voice, and a hope blossomed in her heart. As long as Usagi could forget about Mamoru and that pink-haired child of a whore, everything would be perfect.

_

* * *

The broken pieces are not enough (please stay by my side, Sweetheart)…_

"Chiyoko-chan, I hope you can accomplish this..." Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, looking up at the moon. She really did need to re-establish her kingdom there, away from this horrid place and all its memories.

Dreadful things were happening in Serenity's time...it was the 31st century now, wasn't it? Small Lady had been taken away, finally, and the Queen hoped she never saw that devillish child again.

_No, no_, Serenity thought to herself. _Small Lady really is a sweet girl. And she can't help the circumstances of her birth._

Serenity sighed. Truly, she did not hate Small Lady. But that little pink-haired girl had been the source of all her problems lately, and Serenity couldn't take it anymore.

When Chiyoko had been born, sixteen years ago, Neo-Queen Serenity had told the baby's father to take her away from Crystal Tokyo...at least for awhile.

"She cannot stay here now," Serenity had said. "All of the children born during this time are being sent away as well, to grow up normally, away from all the troubles here. Send her back to her mother when she turns fourteen. I will have a mission for her then."

Fourteen years later, Serenity saw Chiyoko again, and she was a headstrong girl with a loving heart, taking directly after both parents. Serenity had trained her, and when she had seen the Mark of a Senshi on the child, the Queen gave her the Eternal Starlight Compact. The two had become very close friends by the time Chiyoko turned sixteen, and Serenity found herself a soul twin.

Now that Chiyoko had gone back in time, Serenity felt terribly alone.

The Queen of Crystal Tokyo could only hope that Chiyoko could complete her mission and return safely. Otherwise, Crystal Tokyo's history would be rewritten...again.

_

* * *

_

_You smiling face is like a small star…_

Seiya was getting impatient. He was sitting outside of the Crown, waiting for his blonde, blue-eyed angel, and she was twenty minutes late.

No, now it was twenty-five, by Seiya's watch. He sighed and stood up to leave. She probably wasn't coming.

"Seiya-chan!" Usagi called, running to catch up with him. She definitely had explaining to do, but she'd tell him the truth. No secrets between them, except the big secret...

"Odango, where have you been?" Seiya stopped and turned to speak to her.

"Can we go inside and talk about it?" Usagi asked, pointing at the Crown. Seiya nodded and accompanied her inside, to a small table in the corner.

"Gomen nasai, Seiya-chan, I know I was really late, but you see, a friend of mine stopped by who had something really important to talk about, and I told it had to wait, because I was going out to meet someone, but she said it couldn't wait, and she wouldn't move until I let her in and she said what she had to say. Gomen, gomen, gomen!"

Seiya just blinked. "Woah, slow down a minute, Odango. What was the important something she had to talk about?"

Usagi blinked twice. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"I swear to Kami-sama that I won't laugh or anything. Just tell me."

Usagi played with a napkin for alittle bit, shredding it up into pieces before answering. "Well, Mamo-chan and I have a daughter. From the future. We know this because she comes back in time to visit sometimes. Setsuna-san said that Mamo-chan hasn't been answering my letters because he's gone missing. And if he goes missing and he never comes back, then Chibiusa-chan won't be born, she says. And that would be just awful!"

Seiya bit his lip. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, but that he could tell from the tone of her voice that she still wasn't telling him something. _And I'm not telling her something as well,_ he thought to himself.

"Odango, there's something you're not saying. Remember, no secrets between us?"

Usagi shook her head. "I can't tell, because you'd never treat me the same. Besides, I know you're hiding something, too. I won't tell you anything else until you tell me. No sercrets between us, remember?"

Seiya grimaced. He was afraid of that. "I can't tell you here. It's too public. Besides, it's something I'd have to show you. How about some other time?"

"Promise?" Usagi challenged, holding out her slender hand.

"Promise!" Seiya replied, shaking her hand to seal the bond.

_

* * *

_

_Usagi-san had a guest today, Meioh Setsuna. You both know her. She's trying to interfere with my mission. Today she told Usagi-san that if they didn't find Chiba Mamoru soon, then Chibiusa-san wouldn't be born. Usagi-san was very upset over this, and also very happy. I'm hopeful that things will start to turn out how they are supposed to. She just came home ecstatic; apparently Seiya-kun is going to come over here and tell her some big secret soon. She said that they agreed to have no secrets between them._

_I'm getting a little worried about Meioh-san and her meddling, though._

_Eagerly awaiting your communication, as always,_

_Your daughter,_

_Chiyoko-chan_

No sooner had Chiyoko sealed the letter than the little circular disk on her nightstand began to glow and spin. The image of her mother appeared, making Chiyoko suddenly homesick.

Suddenly, Chiyoko looked down and saw that she had transformed into her senshi self. This was common to the talks with her mother, so she didn't act surprised or anything.

"Mother, I have a new letter for you," the senshi stated, holding out the sealed envelope.

The graceful, stately woman held out her hand and took the letter. "Let me read it." Quickly she gazed at it, then folded it up again. "Sailor Eternal Star," she began.

"Yes, Mother?" Sailor Eternal Star drew closer to the image.

"Be aware that Meioh Setsuna is the Senshi of Time, Sailor Pluto. She knows of the future of Crystal Tokyo until such time as she returned back to aid Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus. She does not know of you, or of the true circumstances of Chibiusa-san's birth. Usagi-sama does not know of this either, for neither I nor my mother have spoken to her. Do not let anyone know your true identity, or of your true home. Be watchful of the events around you. Help them only when help is needed. You know all these things, but I must reinforce them.

"As for your new mission...I want you to keep a close eye on Meioh Setsuna."

"Yes, Mother. I have accepted the mission."

"Good. I want you to continue to report. Remember to place every letter you write on the disk. It will come to me immediately."

Sailor Eternal Star bowed. "I understand. I miss you."

The lady's image smiled. "I'll tell you father you said hello. We miss you as well." The image shimmered and disappeared.

Sailor Eternal Star de-transformed, and Chiyoko flopped onto her bed. _Meioh-san is getting to be a bigger problem than I thought,_ she said inwardly to herself.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: FINALLY, the new senshi has a name!!! Aren't you proud of me?  
Well, stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	5. Secret Love

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Lady Katsu-hime here again! So, this is Chapter 5 of of 8 or 9 that I'm putting up...I'm hoping for lots and lots of reviews since I put all of this up at once!

**Disclaimer**: If you recognize any character in this story as one from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any season/manga arc related to it, it's not mine, unfortunately. The Three Lights song "Shooting Star" is not mine. Tsukino Chiyoko/Sailor Eternal Star is mine however, as is the plotline of this story.

**_WARNING_**: Extremely mild sexual references, mild Mamoru bashing, and the beginning of a the real SetsuMamo pairing. If you don't like SetsuMamo, UsaSeiya, or ChiYaten, stop reading this, and go somewhere else.

**Just So You Know**: Yes, there is mild MichiRuka in this whole story, but I didn't want to put it as a pairing because it isn't crucial to the main plot.

_Onegai_ means _please_.

Usagi does not use an honorific when speaking directly to Chiyoko. This is because Chiyoko is the same age as Usagi and also in her "family." It's uncommon for family members to use honorifics like -san or -chan when speaking to family members, unless speaking to a small child or pet, such as ChibiChibi-chan.  
However, when writing to Mamoru or talking to her friends, Usagi uses the -san honorific when speaking about Chiyoko. This is because Usagi does not consider Chiyoko a part of the family (which, if you want to get technical about it, is true: Chiyoko's not in the 20th century Tsukino family). Chiyoko is an acquaintence to Usagi, and vice versa, so they both use the -san honorific when speaking about each other.

Neo-Queen Serenity uses the -sama honorific when speaking to Usagi, which indicates that Usagi is a higher rank than most people...sort of like saying "Lady Usagi." Setsuna also uses the -sama honorific when she's talking about Usagi and Mamoru. That's like saying "Lady Usagi and Lord Mamoru."

Usagi, Minako, Chiyoko, and most other people use the -kun honorific when talking to or about Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. The -kun honorific means that the person is higher in rank than you. So, like, "Yaten-kun," is sort of like "Yaten who is higher than me." That honorific is used most commonly in males, or small boys. It's very rarely used with girls, who are more commonly known as -chan.

Okay! There was the Japanese lesson for the day!

* * *

**Chapter Five  
Secret Love**

_Search for your love, on the silver ocean…_

"Michiru, come on! We're going to be late!" Haruka called up the stairs of the Outer Senshi's huge mansion.

"Coming, Haruka, dear!" Michiru replied, starting down the stairs just then. The first thing Haruka saw was a pair of high-heeled, golden strappy sandals, then miles and miles of bare, slightly tanned leg, then the hem of a short aqua-and-gold flowing minidress, accompanied by thin arms adorned with golden bangles, and finally the head and neck of Kaioh Michiru. She tossed her head, and her aqua-colored tresses flowed like water behind her smiling face.

"Are you ready to go?" Haruka asked, staring in awe at her elegant mermaid.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" A soft, serene voice called in urgency. Haruka and Michiru turned to see Setsuna entering the house from the garage, her green hair following urgently.

"Setsuna-san!" Michiru called gratefully.

"Did you find Mamoru-san?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna shook her head. "We need to talk. I saw Usagi-sama today, and I'm worried. Small Lady gave me a frantic message. She said that things were really bad in Crystal Tokyo, and that she was beginning to shimmer and fade. They couldn't find Mamoru-sama in the 30th century. She was insisting that I hurry and find him."

"What did Usagi-san say?" Haruka asked. Michiru had closed her eyes and was listening...to the seas. The waves were shifting, changing...a major shift in their lives was coming.

"To tell you the truth, her response worried me. She didn't seem concerned about Mamoru-sama at all, only Chibiusa-hime."

Haruka blinked. "But to be worried about one means to be worried about the other. They're linked."

"Not necessarily," Michiru piped up. "The seas are changing."

Haruka listened. "The wind is shifting."

"Something big is coming. Bigger than Galaxia," Setsuna looked at the full moon that was just appearing.

"Are you guys ready for it?" Haruka asked.

Setsuna and Michiru nodded grimly.

_

* * *

_

"Chiyoko! Yaten-kun is here!" Usagi called up the stairs. There was no answer. "Chiyoko!" she called again. Still nothing. Usagi sighed and said to Yaten, "Wait here. I'll get her."

Slowly and quietly Usagi climbed the steps. Then, lightning fast, she whipped open the trapdoor leading to Chiyoko's room and shouted, "RRRRAWR!!!"

Usagi heard a gasp. "Usagi-san!"

Looking about in the darkened room, Usagi's eyes immediately caught focus on the bright image floating above Chiyoko's nightstand. It only took Usagi a millisecond to recognize the figure that was projected on the little glowing disk on the nightstand.

"N-neo-Queen Serenity?!?" Usagi gasped in surprise. The woman was short-ish, yet thin and graceful, and had Usagi's blonde odango. The crown on her head was adorned with jewels, and her dress was slim and flowing. Usagi knew Neo-Queen Serenity from the time that the senshi and she had accompanied Chibiusa into the future to save Crystal Tokyo. Neo-Queen Serenity was Usagi herself, in the future.

The queen caught sight of Usagi and sighed. "Yes, Usagi-sama, it is I."

Chiyoko stood up from behind her bed, very angry. "You should knock before you enter!"

"I called at least a dozen times! I was trying to tell you that Yaten-kun is here to see you!" Usagi paused. "But first, you're going to tell me why you're talking with Neo-Queen Serenity!"

Chiyoko froze. "I..."

"You're from the future, aren't you? Why didn't you tell us? Just WHO exactly are you?"

Chiyoko heaved a sigh. "I told you, I am Tsukino Chiyoko. That is my true name. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was from the future, but I was under orders not to! You can't tell anyone, Usagi-san. Onegai!"

Usagi caught the pleading note in the black-haired girl's tone and relented. "I won't tell anyone. But...what is your purpose here?" She turned to the queen's image. "Why have you sent Chiyoko-san back in time? What's going on in Crystal Tokyo?"

"I can't say, Usagi-sama. Not now. You will find out when you need to." And then the image shimmered and disappeared.

"Matte, Neo-Queen Serenity!" Usagi called, leaping towards the disk. Chiyoko stepped in front of it and blocked Usagi's lunge.

"Usagi-san, if you break this disk, there's going to be trouble! I need this!" Chiyoko waited until Usagi had stood, and then looked her in the eye. "Remember, you promised not to tell anyone about me. Especially Seiya-kun."

"Why?" Usagi questioned, but Chiyoko was already headed down the steps.

_Chiyoko-san, who are you?_ Usagi wondered.

* * *

_Can you hear my voice calling out (I love you so)…_

Yaten grimaced to himself. What was taking Chiyoko so long up there? Usagi had gone up there five minutes ago, and still he'd not heard anything.

"Matte, Neo-Queen Serenity!" Yaten heard Usagi's voice. He started up the stairs in surprise. Neo-Queen Serenity? He'd never heard of such a thing.

As he neared the top of the steps he heard Chiyoko's expressive voice. "...promised not to tell anyone about me. Especially Seiya-kun."

"Why?" Usagi asked, but there was no further reply. Chiyoko was heading downstairs.

"Yaten-kun!" Chiyoko cried joyfully.

Yaten smiled. "Are you ready to go, Chiyoko-san?"

Chiyoko took his arm and said, "Lead the way!" Feeling grateful, Chiyoko followed Yaten out of the house.

_Mother,_ Chiyoko thought to herself, _we've just about revealed ourselves. You're going to have to tell her soon..._

* * *

_Where are you now (Moonlight Princess)…_

"Haruka-papa?" A young girl with shoulder-length black hair and big purple eyes shook Haruka gently. The girl looked to be about twelve, and she was very thin and graceful.

"Haruka-papa. Michiru-mama. Onegai, wake up!" The girl shook Haruka more urgently. Still the blonde did not awaken. The little girl ran around to the other side of the bed and directed her attention to the aqua-haired lady lying there, half-awake. "Michiru-mama!"

"Hmmm...what is it, Hime-chan?" Michiru mumbled.

"Hime-chan" poked her gently. "The princess is in danger."

"What?" Michiru and Haruka sat up in an instant.

"Where did Setsuna-mama go?" "Hime-chan" asked.

Michiru ruffled the girl's hair lovingly. "Setsuna-mama went back to America, to look for Mamoru-san, Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru looked Michiru in the eye. "Mamoru-sama won't be found. And even if he is, I don't want him to be."

"Why is that, Hime-chan?" Haruka asked, suddenly tense.

Hotaru's eyes widened. "The princess is in danger. Mamoru-sama should not be found."

Haruka put a hand on the girl's shoulder. "But, if Mamoru-san isn't found, Chibiusa-chan won't be born."

"Mamoru-sama will cause the princess a great deal of pain. Chibiusa-chan will cause the princess a great deal of pain. I want to protect her from that pain."

Michiru glanced at the blonde. "Haruka..."

"I'll call Setsuna-san." Haruka left the room.

Hotaru drew closer to Michiru, being drawn into a hug. "Michiru-mama...I want to help the princess. But an angel has already descended from the sky to help her. She is the child of a thousand generations."

"The child of a thousand generations?" Michiru went over to the nightstand and picked up her mirror, her talisman. Giving it a cursory glance, Michiru saw nothing that could lead her to this "angel from the skies."

_Child of a thousand generations...who are you?_ Michiru asked to herself, listening to the seas roar once again.

_

* * *

_

_Every day I learn something new about Chiyoko-san, but today I learned the biggest thing of all. She's from the future, from Crystal Tokyo, and she converses regularly with Neo-Queen Serenity. I can't help wondering if she's another daughter of ours, but she's older than Chibiusa-chan. It brings a whole new set of questions to my mind. Did something happen to Chibiusa-chan in Crystal Tokyo? Who is Chiyoko-san, really? Why is she here?_

_I know you probably won't have the answers to any of these questions, because you're in America and you haven't seen Chiyoko-san yet. She's practically dating Yaten-kun from the Three Lights. I think they're good for each other. Minako-chan is still sulking about it, but she'll get over it before long. Ami-chan and Taiki-san are good friends now, and Rei-chan thinks that Ami-chan may have her first boyfriend before long. Mako-chan is fine as usual, and so are Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru-chan, and Setsuna-san._

_Sometimes I feel lonely without you here, but things have been very busy. We have a new enemy, as you know, and now there's a new senshi. I don't know if she's on our side or not, and Haruka-san says we should be wary of her, along with the three Starlights. Sometimes I hope that Tuxedo Kamen-sama may show up, but since you're not here, he isn't either._

_I hope you're doing well..._

_Your love,_

_Usa-ko_

_

* * *

_

_Search for your love…_

Setsuna heard the telephone ring, and picked it up carefully. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Setsu-koi, is that you?"

Setsuna held back a gasp. "Is it you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Why haven't you called? You knew I was in town. You knew who I was looking for."

The man's voice continued softly, "Gomen nasai, Setsu-koi. Are you busy now?"

Setsuna heard the note in his voice and immediately said, "I'll be waiting for you."

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. Setsuna answered it, wearing nothing but a sexy piece of lingerie.

Twenty, thirty, fifty minutes later, or maybe it was three or four hours, Setsuna heard him whisper, "Aishiteru, Setsu-koi."

Setsuna paused, gathering enough energy to reply.

"Aishiteru, Mamoru-sama."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: heehee, we're getting better all the time! Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	6. One Kiss

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! It's me, Lady Katsu-hime again! I'd like to say arigatou to my reviewers, and my general fans. I realize that the chapters are coming up pretty fast, but that's the way it is, since I'm suddenly flooded with work. I hope you all realize that I've been typing this story in an email to myself for the longest time, because my grandmother's word processing wasn't working. As most FF writers know, you can't upload anything that isn't a word processing document. But now it's fixed, and I'm working very hard to get these chapters up ASAP.

**Disclaimer**: I'm Lady Katsu-hime. I'm not Naoko-sama. Therefore, I'm not the one owning all of the anime series Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any affiliated arcs, manga, characters, etc. So, if you see any character that you recognize from previously stated anime/manga, chances are it's not mine. The Three Lights song "Shooting Star" is also not mine. However, the character Tsukino Chiyoko-chan/Sailor Eternal Star is mine, just like the plotline of this story.

**Just So You Know**: If you don't know what _fuku_ means, you need to seriously brush up on your Sailor Moon.  
_Chiyoko_ means _Child of a thousand generations_. So now you know who the "angel from the skies" is.

In the previous chapter, Michiru and Haruka called Hotaru _Hime-chan_. _Hime_ means _princess,_ and you know about the honorifics now.

_**WARNING**_: Mild-moderate sexual refrences (This Chapter Only), mild Mamoru bashing on Neo-Queen Serenity's, Seiya's and Chiyoko's part, mild Chibiusa-bashing on Neo-Queen Serenity's, Chiyoko's, and Seiya's part, mild Setsuna bashing on the same three people's part (throughout the whole story).

* * *

**Chapter Six  
One Kiss**

_"Aishiteru, Mamoru-sama..."_ Hotaru heard in her dreams. These were the prophetic words she had been given by Kami-sama. By these two words, Hotaru knew that the princess' heart was in danger. Chibiusa-chan was in danger.

She had communicated this distress to Haruka and Michiru, and they had called Setsuna, but had gotten no answer. Only Hotaru knew why Setsuna wasn't answering her phone.

_Setsuna-mama, how could you do this to the princess?_ Hotaru wondered. _Do you realize you're ruining Chibiusa-chan's future?_

Hotaru looked out at the night sky...and the moon. "Something big is coming," Setsuna had said.

"Something big's already here," Hotaru whispered to herself.

* * *

_(Eternal Starlight)..._

Growling, the tiger-striped phage leaped gracefully--and powerfully--towards five sailor-fuku-clad and two leather-clad girls.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Mercury cried, and though she hit the phage, the effect didn't last for very long.

"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus tried, but she completely missed.

Sailors Star Fighter and Star Maker ran forward to try, but the phage whipped them back with its long tail. They hit the brick wall painfully.

"Fighter! Maker!" Sailor Moon cried, but before she could help them, the phage had backed the senshi into a corner.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Jupiter shouted, but the little green leaf-shaped energy forms did nothing to help.

"Jeez, do I have to constantly help you guys?" A new voice called out. The phage and seven senshi turned to look.

At the top of the alleyway where the battle was taking place was the new senshi, her long black hair flowing gently in the breeze. "I have better things to do than to help you protect your century, you know!" She stepped forward, into the light. "I am Sailor Eternal Star, the senshi born under the influence of the moon and the eternal brightness of a star! In the name of all starlight, I'll punish you!"

"Sailor..." Mercury began.

"Eternal..." Sailor Moon continued.

"Star?" Fighter cocked her head.

The phage snarled and lunged, headed straight for Sailor Eternal Star, who didn't have time to move.

"Watch out!" Sailor Moon cried.

"STAR SERIOUS LASER!" Fighter called instinctively. The phage was knocked aside, leaving Eternal Star standing there with her arms crossed over her head, trying to protect herself.

"Hey, arigatou!" Eternal Star called, then turned her attention to the phage. "CRYSTAL STARLIGHT..."

"Matte!"

Sailor Eternal Star paused and looked at Sailor Moon. "What's your deal?"

"If you do that, you'll kill him. That's a person that can be healed!" Sailor Moon stepped forward with her tier. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

The phage was healed, and the Star Seed returned back into the man's body.

"You see? You don't have to destroy it. I can heal it," Sailor Moon smiled shakily, trying to befriend the new senshi.

"Heal?" Sailor Eternal Star looked down at the man, then to Sailor Moon. She continued grimly, "There is no 'heal' where I come from. There is only destruction." She turned and walked out of sight.

* * *

_Where are you now..._

"Sailor Eternal Star..." Usagi mumbled. She, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were at their favorite hangout, the Crown, talking about their latest problem.

"I want to know who she is, what she's up to. Why she's here, and whether she's an enemy or not," Makoto sipped her drink angrily.

Rei opened her eyes just then; she'd been trying to get a psychic reading out of all of this. "Guys, I just can't believe that she's evil. She's always helping us. I think she's come from a troubled place, and she's the product of her upbringing."

"A place?" Ami asked, an idea forming into her head. "What about...a time? Is it possible she's come from the future, like Chibiusa-chan did when Crystal Tokyo was being attacked by Prince Demando?"

The girls thought about this, then nodded, one by one, all agreeing with Ami.

"But, Ami-chan," Usagi broke in, "There couldn't be anything wrong with Crystal Tokyo. Otherwise Neo-Queen Serenity would have contacted me, or sent Chibiusa-chan, or something!"

Rei responded, "But, Usagi-chan, since Setsuna-san is in this time, Chibiusa-chan would have no way of getting back to this time."

Usagi sighed. "You're right."

"Then, we have to find out about Sailor Eternal Star," Minako stated. "And, while we're at it, why not a few things about Usagi's so-called 'cousin,' Chiyoko-san?"

"Have you found out anything, Usagi-chan?" Makoto asked.

Usagi sighed and bowed her head. She'd promised not to tell anyone about Chiyoko, but...

"The other day, Yaten-kun came around looking for her. I told him to wait while I got Chiyoko-san. I crept up to her room, and when I opened the door, there was a live holograph image of Neo-Queen Serenity on her nightstand. Chiyoko-san came from the future...from Chibiusa-chan's time."

"Then..." Makoto began. "Did something happen to Chibiusa-chan?"

"Oh, don't say that, Mako-chan!" Usagi burst out. "I can't bear to think of anything happening to Chibiusa-chan!" She jumped up and ran out, tears forming in her eyes.

"Usagi-chan!" Rei called, jumping up as well, but Ami held her back.

"Let her go, Rei-chan. She needs to sort this out herself."

_

* * *

_

_Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, and I were talking two days ago, about Chiyoko-san, Sailor Eternal Star, and Chibiusa-chan. Ami-chan thought that the new soldier, Sailor Eternal Star, comes from the future like Chibiusa-chan. Sailor Eternal Star said that there was no such thing as "heal" where she came from. I feel sorry for her, because she seems like such a nice person, but it's like she's been hardened by bad experiences._

_Ami-chan actually thought that the new senshi might be from Crystal Tokyo. I said there was no way, because if anything was wrong with Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity would send Chibiusa-chan back to us. But then Mako-chan said that maybe something happened to Chibiusa-chan in the future._

_I don't even want to think of that, but I know I must. I can't bear imagining what might have happened to Chibiusa-chan in the future. On one hand, I'm certain that something awful must have happened to her; on the other hand, I'm absolutely sure that she's fine, and that Sailor Eternal Star isn't even from Crystal Tokyo. She might be from a far away place, like the Starlights._

_I need your help, Mamo-chan. Please write back soon!_

_Your love always,_

_Usa-ko_

_

* * *

_

"Yaten-kun?" Chiyoko began gently. He had taken her to an amusement park, for a date. They had spent the whole day together, laughing and learning more about each other. Chiyoko had felt her attraction to this man grow and grow, until the raven-haired girl realized that she had fallen in love with the white-haired man. She loved staring into his spring green eyes, hearing his musical laugh. Chiyoko had never been in love before, and the power of it was utterly intoxicating. For the final event of the night, Yaten had taken her onto the giant Ferris Wheel, which was a main attraction for couples in love.

Yaten looked at her. "What is it, Chiyoko-san?"

"Well..." Chiyoko cleared her throat, blushing slightly. "Arigatou."

"For what?" Yaten asked surprisedly.

Chiyoko smiled. "For showing me what love really is."

Yaten leaned towards her. "No," he said, looking into her sapphire eyes. "It was you who showed me what love really is."

"What do you mean?"

Yaten smiled, his face close to hers. "Before I met you, I was cynical, and mean, I suppose. I'd never been in love. But from that day that I met you, you drove deep inside of me, and brought my true self out. The self I'd forgotten..." Yaten looked down at his hands. "Just today, I realized...how much I love being around you. Your light is especially shiny."

Chiyoko cocked her head in confusion. "My what is what?"

"Everyone has a light inside of them. Their Light of Hope. And each person's light shines at a different brightness. Yours is especially shiny. You have a lot of hope for yourself, for your friends, for anything."

Chiyoko turned away. "You've read me wrong then. I'm very sour on the world at this moment."

Yaten blinked. "Why?"

"The world's hurt my mother, badly, and in a way it's hurt me as well. I just don't understand how people could be so...uncaring."

Yaten grabbed her hand. "Even if you think you hate the world, think it will never change, your light betrays that. I know you still have hope for something good to turn out."

Turning her blue eyes to Yaten's green ones, Chiyoko said worriedly, "I'm so afraid I'm going to fail."

"Fail?"

Chiyoko nodded. "My mother sent me here to do something very important. If I fail, horrible things could happen." She looked out at the sky. "I thought this would be easy, that I wouldn't have to stay long. But there are many complications."

Yaten smiled. "I have faith that you'll complete your mission."

Chiyoko turned to look at him, and didn't look away for some time. "Yaten-chan..."

His eyes widened at the name. He knew very suddenly what he had to do.

Slowly, he leaned toward her, and their lips met in a kiss just as their Ferris Wheel car reached the top and stopped. It seemed like they were locked together for an eternity, and Yaten didn't want it to end.

But slowly, Chiyoko broke away, just as the car began to move again, and bit her lip worriedly. Tears started to well up in her sapphire-blue eyes.

"Daijobu, Chiyo-chan," Yaten whispered as he put an arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he stroked her hair, saying, "Daijobu, I'm here. I'll protect you, Child of a Thousand Generations..."

* * *

"Mamoru-sama..." Setsuna moaned.

"Yes, my love..."

Setsuna could barely open her eyes, the pleasure was that severe. "Aishiteru!"

"Aishiteru, Setsu-koi..."

Setsuna opened her eyes finally, feeling that soon the release would come. "Mamoru-sama!" she gasped.

"Hold tight for a little bit longer. A little while longer, my love."

Setsuna moaned. The release was happening. She couldn't stop it.

Mamoru moaned along with her, and soon they fell together back onto the bed, exhausted.

"What about Usagi-san?" Setsuna murmured sleepily, three or four hours later.

Mamoru yawned. "What about her? It's not like I'm going to get you pregnant."

Those words triggered something in the back of Setsuna's mind...but she was too tired to try to reach for it...

And she was being slightly distracted. "Mmm, Mamoru-sama..." she whispered as Mamoru carressed her, gently.

"Forget about Usagi," He whispered seductively into her ear. "And let me please you."

Setsuna surrendered herself to the power of his voice, his touch. "Aishiteru..."

"Aishiteru, Setsu-koi."

* * *

_I have finally realized that  
the broken pieces are not enough..._

"Chiyoko-chan..." Neo-Queen Serenity sighed, looking out at the moon from her balcony window. Thankfully, the slip-up that happened had only tuned Usagi in to the fact that Chiyoko was from the 31st century. She did not know yet about Chibiusa's real situation here, or that Chiyoko was Sailor Eternal Star.

_But soon the time will come when I have to show her the truth_, the queen thought to herself. But until then, Usagi would live oblivious, falling hopelessly in love with Seiya, and drawing away from Mamoru.

Suddenly, the white disk on the queen's nightstand glowed and spun. Neo-Queen Serenity left the balcony and drew near to the small nightstand.

Chiyoko's image was projected onto the disk. "Mother..."

"Yes, my dear?"

"Did you get my last letter?"

The queen turned and picked the letter off of her desk. "Yes, I received it, and read it as well. Everything is going according to plan."

Chiyoko gave a confused look. "But...she's very worried about Chibiusa-san, and she still loves Chiba-san. And only Kami-sama knows where Meioh-san is and what she's doing..." Chiyoko broke off with her mother held up a silencing hand.

"Chiyoko-chan, Usagi-sama needs to continue to hold some feelings for Chiba-san, and Chibiusa-san as well. The main thing is that she needs to be leaning more towards Seiya. Otherwise you will not exist."

"Well," Chiyoko said, looking over herself. "I haven't started to fade away, so my future's pretty solid for now."

"Good. Now, the time has come for me to advance her life a few decades or so...Chiyoko-chan, I need you to stay with her. I'm going to bring all of the Earth forward. It will be as if a few years have gone by so fast that they can barely remember them. The same effect will be applied to you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother." Chiyoko's image faded away.

Neo-Queen Serenity turned, giving one last glance to the moon before summoning the Ginzuishou. "I need Time on Earth in the 20th century to advance four decades, when the building of Crystal Tokyo first began..."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Okay, now you can pretend that ChibiChibi-chan and the final battle and everything happened. We're skipping ahead a few decades...Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	7. The Birth of a Princess?

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I know I have a few more chapters to put up before I start writing properly again, and it's going to slow for a day or two, because I just got my copy of the last Harry Potter book, and you know I just HAVE to finish that before Friday...

**Disclaimer**: Okay, here's the deal: I don't own_ Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon_, or any related series/manga arcs. Any character that you recognize in this story to be from BSSM, it's not mine. The Three Lights song "Shooting Star" is also not mine. However, the character Sailor Eternal Star/Tsukino Chiyoko-chan is mine, as is the plotline of this story. No stealing, okay?

**Just So You Know**: Yes, I did skip ahead four decades here. I felt no reason to continue in the 20th century when all I was going to do was follow along the general plotline of Sailor Stars. If you want to know what happened in between the last chapter and this one, watch _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon: Sailor Stars_, starting with ChibiChibi-chan's episode.

The "Alternate Dimension Senshi" that is mentioned in the first partition...I might make a partner story out of that. Throw ideas at me if you want it!

**_WARNING_**: Throughout this story, there is mild Mamoru bashing, mild Chibiusa bashing, and mild Setsuna bashing on the part of Seiya, Neo-Queen Serenity, and Chiyoko-chan. In turn, there is extremely mild Usagi/Neo-Queen Serenity bashing and mild Seiya bashing on the part of Mamoru/King Endymion. Sorry, but that's the way it has to be. The two groups have to hate each other.

Also be warned that throughout the story, there is extreme UsaSeiya, extreme SetsuMamo, and moderate-extreme ChiYaten (YatenOC). If you don't like any of this, I'm wondering why exactly you are reading this story.

* * *

**Chapter Seven  
The Birth of a Princess?**

_You are always shining…_

_Your smiling face is like a small star…_

Chiyoko stood on the top of the hill, looking out at the land that used to be the city of Tokyo. It was completely flattened now, in preparation for the massive building that was to begin tomorrow.

Galaxia was defeated; Chiyoko had been forbidden to aid in the battle by her mother, who'd said that it would change history if Chiyoko/Sailor Eternal Star helped.

Then the war between the Guardian Senshi and the Alternate Dimension Senshi had occured; Chiyoko had helped out with that, and ended up letting on to everyone that she was Sailor Eternal Star. No other information had been given out, though, because it would change Serenity and Endymion's life together. The events had to happen in the way they were going to, or else Chiyoko would never be born.

Chiyoko had given no evidence that she was Usagi's daughter, but the blonde and her friends had probably already guessed that.

The Starlights were gone; Chiyoko missed Yaten dearly. After the first kiss, their relationship had become warmer and less awkward. Before he had left with Seiya and Taiki, Yaten had told Chiyoko that he was Sailor Star Healer. She in turn had told him almost everything about herself, except her parentage.

"Chiyoko-chan," Her mother's voice whispered. Chiyoko turned to see Neo-Queen Serenity standing there, next to her. "Chiyoko-chan, it's time to go. Your work here is done."

Chiyoko nodded. "I understand, but I want to know one thing. Will I ever see Yaten-chan again?"

The queen laughed lightly. "I'm sure you will, my dear. But come."

"Give me a day? I want to say good-bye to everyone."

Serenity nodded, and then disappeared.

Chiyoko looked out at the wasteland again, but this time she smiled with hope for the future. She was sure that if Yaten was here, he'd say her light just got a little brighter.

_

* * *

As time passes, we become adults…_

"Endymion-sama, look! It's so beautiful!" A short-ish, petite (finally), graceful girl looked out at the beautiful land that had once been the city of Tokyo. Her blonde hair, done up gorgeously in odango, blew gently to her side in a breeze, and her dress flowed as well. The white wings that adorned her shoulders looked like small pixie wings, but they were enough to carry her around if she needed.

"And it's only the foundations of our beautiful city, Serenity-koi," a tall, strapping man dressed in a white tuxedo walked up to stand beside his bride. He wore a silver crown upon his head, decorated with various jewels.

"Rei-chan! Ami-chan! Mako-chan! Minako-chan! Chiyoko-chan! Look!" Serenity, formerly Tsukino Usagi, cried.

It had been fourty years since the final battle with Galaxia, fourty years since the departure of the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu. Serenity felt a pang of sadness at the thought of Seiya, but he had promised to return someday. In the meantime, Mamoru had returned, and when they had both finished school, he proposed to her formally. One year later, the wedding of Tsukino Usagi to Chiba Mamoru had commenced.

Then, twenty years after, Usagi had abandoned her name to take on her true name, Serenity. Similarily, Mamoru had become Endymion. The eight Guardian Senshi kept their names, but their powers had advanced considerably.

Each planet granted its guardian extreme longevity, and it was only that fact that kept the eight senshi, Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion from aging. The looked almost the same age as they were when they had defeated Galaxia.

Four girls ran gleefully up the hill to meet Serenity and Endymion. Makoto made it first, then Rei, Minako, and Ami. Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru followed shortly after.

"Where's Chiyoko-chan?" Serenity asked, her head cocked.

Rei shrugged. "She wasn't with us."

"And what about Setsuna-san?" Serenity inquired, looking at Haruka and Michiru.

Endymion secretly blushed. He knew that Setsuna would not turn out today; it was because of him. He missed his garnet-eyed beauty, but his destiny had commanded that he marry Usagi. That was the only way that Crystal Tokyo could be established. Setsuna had understood, and had even attended the wedding. He had last seen the Guardian of Time exactly one year ago, when all the senshi had gathered to make the plans for Crystal Tokyo. Every night when Endymion went to sleep, he wished it was Setsuna who was lying next to him, not Serenity.

Serenity was more concerned about Chiyoko, her "cousin." The two had become close friends over the years, and Chiyoko had eventually confessed to everyone that she was from the future.

"Chiyoko-chan!" Serenity called over the crystal foundations that would soon be the city.

Hotaru kept silent like she had done for the past four decades. She knew about Setsuna and Mamoru's affair, and had even caught them at it one night. She knew that Chiyoko was from the future, and she knew that Chiyoko wasn't coming today, or tomorrow, or ever again.

"Hotaru-chan, you have to understand. My mother is calling me back to the future. I can't stay here any longer. Please don't tell Serenity-chan or King Endymion," Chiyoko had said, packing her things as she spoke.

"Chiyoko-chan, I don't want you to go..." Hotaru had replied, three years ago.

Chiyoko had given her a hug. "I have to, Hotaru-chan. I'll miss you all. Good-bye." And with that, Chiyoko had disappeared.

Hotaru felt tears brimming, even now, at the thought of Chiyoko, her best friend besides Chibiusa. Now that both of them were gone, Hotaru had only her adoptive parents, Endymion and Serenity.

_Never mind that_, Hotaru thought to herself, _today is the day your new life begins_. And she joined the eight other senshi staring out over the beautiful, crystallized land that was full of so much promise, so much...hope.

_

* * *

_

_Search for your love…_

"Get King Endymion over here, now!" A nurse cried. "She's having the baby!"

The woman moaned painfully on the blood soaked bed. Her long hair was sweaty and knotted, the bangs plastered to her face.

"There's too much, too much blood!" The doctor shouted. "We have to get that child out of there before she loses too much!"

"Hurry!" Another nurse called over her shoulder, bustling into the room. "Or else the baby and the Queen may not live to see you again!"

King Endymion ran into the room and was immediately startled by all the bustle. He stared at the birthing bed, and the person laying on it. His angel. She looked helpless, painfully so, but she also had a strange aura of beauty surrounding her. Suddenly, the nurse who had called him in pushed him out again. "Gomen ne, King Endymion," she said frantically. "But we have to do an emergency C-section and you don't want to be present for that."

The king sat down on one of the purple leather chairs that were just down the hall, in the waiting room, and waitied for his child to be born.

It had taken twenty-five years to finish the city of Crystal Tokyo, and at least another year to furnish the Grand Palace in which he and Serenity lived. Now, thirty-four years later, his first child was going to be born. And Serenity was in an enchanted sleep in a crystal coffin back at their palace on Earth. Demando was attacking Crystal Tokyo, and amidst all this trouble a child was being born. His child, but not Serenity's.

Endymion had hated all the time he'd had to spend in Crystal Tokyo, away from his one true love. He felt bad when he started to go behind his wife's back, but it felt so good to hold his emerald-haired angel in his arms, looking into her gorgeous garnet eyes. And nine months ago, she'd come to him privately to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. Endymion knew that there would be problems, seeing as Setsuna was Queen of Pluto and he was King of Crystal Tokyo, but he didn't care. The child was theirs, and it was a symbol of their love, now and forever.

A few hours later, the king was led into the birthing room by a nurse.

"Endymion-sama," The doctor said, almost proudly, as if it were his child, "This is your daughter." He handed the king a little pink bundle.

Endymion drew back the blanket a little bit, to get a good look at this child. She was small, pink, and healthy. She was bald for now, but soon she'd have hair. Endymion hoped it was the same color as her mother's. And the lungs on that child! She screamed so loud Endymion was sure that she was waking up people on Mercury. Endymion smiled at the little bundle of joy and then glanced back to the bed in the center of the room.

Exhausted, the woman who lay in the birthing bed, thankfully clean by now, sat up and whispered, "Endymion-sama..."

He handed the baby girl to her, and she encouraged the child to breast-feed. While the little girl was feeding, Endymion drew near and gave the woman a kiss. "Aishiteru, Setsu-koi..."

"Endymion-sama," the green haired beauty murmured. "How are you going to explain this to Neo-Queen Serenity?"

Endymion smiled. "Easy. She's in that sleep, right? I just tell her that it's her child, that she had it while she was in a coma-like state."

"I don't much like that idea, Endymion..." the Guardian of Time pouted. "This is _my_ daughter."

"Don't worry, my love. When you go back to guarding the Gates of Time, you'll be near to her. I'll personally make sure that this little girl will always be around you."

Setsuna smiled at the little girl. "What shall we name her?"

"Well..." Endymion frowned, thinking. "Can you handle 'Serenity?' I mean, even though she's your daughter, she is technically the heir to Crystal Tokyo's throne."

"We can name her Serenity. Look, she looks just like a little lady, doesn't she?" Setsuna giggled. "I think I will call her Small Lady Serenity."

"Small Lady Serenity..."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Ha HA!!! The truth comes out!!!!! Stay tuned for the next episode of _**Eternal Starlight**_! 


	8. Seperated Hearts

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I have this one, and chapter nine, and that'll be it until I finish my book. I expect lots of reviews!

**Disclaimer**: I am Lady Katsu-hime.  
Naoko-sama is the owner of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and all related arcs/characters/settings/etc.  
Lady Katsu-hime is not Naoko-sama.  
Lady Katsu-hime is not the owner of Sailor Moon and all related stuff.  
Lady Katsu-hime is not the owner of the Three Lights song "Shooting Star"  
Lady Katsu-hime is the owner of Sailor Eternal Star/Tsukino Chiyoko-chan and the plotline of this story. No stealing!

**Just So You Know**: I know, the sections skip around a little bit now, but I tried to remedy that by explaining what had happened. And yes, I realize I just rewrote Chibiusa-chan's future by having her birth while Demando was attacking (if you watch Sailor Moon R really carefully, she's about five or six when she goes back in time, and she knows that Neo-Queen Serenity is her mother.) But remember, I took just about every plotline and mashed it up into little bits in order to construct it.

**_WARNING_**: Major Mamoru/Endymion bashing, Setsuna bashing, and Chibiusa/Small Lady bashing from this chapter on (coming from Chiyoko-chan, Serenity-chan, and Seiya-chan). Mild Serenity and Seiya bashing on Endymion's and Setsuna's part. MegaExtreme UsaSeiya from this chapter on. Extreme SetsuMamo from this chapter on. Moderate-Extreme ChiYaten (YatenOC) throughout the story.

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
Seperated Hearts**

_I cherish it (eternal starlight)…_

Neo-Queen Serenity sighed and sat down on the bench she had placed out on her balcony. Endymion was gone again, with "errands." Serenity was getting tired of his constant leaving Serenity and Small Lady. Thank goodness the seven-year-old girl was asleep, or else she'd be plaguing Serenity with endless questions about Sailor Moon again.

Small Lady had just returned from the 20th century, where she'd met Tsukino Usagi/Sailor Moon and her friends, who'd helped get rid of Demando, thank Kami-sama! When Serenity had wakened, Endymion had told her that this pink-haired child was her daughter, who'd been born to Serenity whilst she lay in that enchanted sleep. The girl didn't look anything like Serenity, other than the hairstyle, and that made the Queen of Crystal Tokyo wonder...

And then Endymion had started leaving on "extended business trips." He was never around to help Serenity, and the blonde was getting fed up.

Placing a piece of paper on the wide railing in front of her, Serenity began to write.

_Seiya-chan,_

_It's been so long since I've seen you that I'm not sure you remember who I am. My name is Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo. I was formerly Tsukino Usagi, of Earth._

_I don't know how things are on Kinmoku or how the reconstruction is going, but I pray to Kami-sama that it's going well._

_Things are very difficult now. My so-called husband keeps leaving for long periods of time, and I'm worried that he may be deceiving me. There have been many troubles. I don't want to bother you, particularly at this time, but I need your help. To put it bluntly, Seiya-chan, I miss you. I miss all the fun we used to have. I still have that keyring that you gave to me. You, know, the one with the pink bear on it. I treasure it dearly._

_If you don't want to respond, I understand, but I'm hoping that you will..._

_Always your friend,_

_Serenity, aka Usagi_

Serenity sighed again. It was so hard putting down words that didn't sound too needy, but let him on to the troubles in Crystal Tokyo. And of course, the Guardian Senshi were too far away now to be of any help to her.

"Seiya-chan, I need you. Onegai..." Serenity whispered to herself, willing her message with all her heart to get through to Seiya.

Just then, Small Lady walked in, wide-eyed. "Mama..." Tears starting forming in the little girl's red eyes.

"Daijobu, Small Lady, daijobu," Serenity consoled lovingly. The pink-haired child climbed up into Serenity's lap.

"Daijobu..."

_

* * *

__My lovely princess…_

Sailor Star Fighter looked out at Earth, that fascinating blue planet. She saw a bright light shining right where Tokyo used to be, and frowned. Odango's light was still strong, but not as strong as it used to be. Something was extinguishing the hope out of her. Fighter wanted to go see her, but she wasn't sure about what Mamoru would do.

Besides, there was still a lot of work to be done on Kinmoku. Healer and Maker were working very hard, right at Kakyuu's side. Fighter, on the other hand, did only enough to get by, before sneaking away to her room in the Palace to watch the Earth...and its queen's light.

"Odango..." she whispered softly to the breeze.

"Fighter?"

Star Fighter turned around, slowly, to see Sailor Star Healer leaning against Fighter's doorway, looking concerned.

"Healer, do you miss Chiyoko-san?"

Healer's eyes widened. She hadn't expected a question like that. "I...I suppose so. She drew me out of my shell. She was the only girl...besides Kakyuu-hime, of course...that I've ever loved. Why?"

Fighter pointed out her window to the Earth. "Do you realize that she's right there? In your grasp! How do you bear being so close, and yet so far away from her?"

Healer finally understood; Fighter was going on about Chiyoko's cousin, Usagi.

"Well," Healer sat on Fighter's bed. "I immerse myself completely in what we're doing here. You do realize that Kakyuu-hime's worried about you?"

"I can't help it!" Fighter started pacing, which Healer knew meant a rant was coming on. "I can't get her out of my mind. I want to see her, but by now she'd be married...and I'm not even sure she remembers me!"

"Fighter!" Healer called sternly. The raven-haired senshi really needed to calm down before she hurt herself.

"I want to go to her!" Fighter exclaimed, flopping down on the bed beside Healer. "Why don't we go? You and me?"

Healer shook her head. "We have work to do here, Fighter. Kakyuu-hime would be furious if we just picked up and left. Maker'd have our heads!"

"But I just can't concentrate, Healer. Not when she's out there all alone. She wrote me a letter, Healer!" Fighter walked over to her desk and picked up a pink envelope. "Look at what it says," she said, handing it to Healer.

Healer read it through quickly, murmuring little phrases here and there, "Neo-Queen Serenity...reconstruction on Kinmoku...husband keeps leaving...deceiving...need help...treasure it dearly...your friend, Usagi," the white-haired woman handed the letter back. "So Usagi-san's a queen now? Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"Healer! That's not important! What is important is that she's in trouble! I have to go to her."

Healer stood and placed her hands on Fighter's shoulders. "You can't, Fighter! Kakyuu-hime needs all of us to help!"

Fighter shook off the other senshi's hands. "I don't care anymore, Healer. I can't leave her alone like that."

Healer sighed, giving in. "Then you must go to her."

"But what about you? Don't you want to see Chiyoko-san?" Fighter said, glancing back at Healer.

"I do. Believe me, I want that more than anything. But I just can't. Not yet. My duty to Kakyuu-hime and Kinmoku comes first."

Fighter sighed. There was no point in arguing with Healer. "Tell Kakyuu-hime what happened. And Maker, too."

"I will," Healer promised, helping Fighter get herself prepared for the journey.

Fighter turned back one last time. "I'll write, and you write me when you're ready to go." Without waiting for a reply, she disappeared in a bright flash of light. Looking outside the window, Healer saw a bright streak of light flying across the sky.

"Good luck..." Healer prayed sadly.

_

* * *

_

A small, nine-or-ten-year-old girl ran through the Palace of Crystal Tokyo, pink hair flying, determined not to disappoint her mother by being late. Small Lady was dressed in civilian clothes of the 20th century, and carried a small backpack shaped like a rabbit. Thus prepared for her journey back in time in order to train to be a senshi, Small Lady Serenity almost flew out into the courtyard, where her mother, father, and Puu were waiting.

"Gomen nasai, everyone," Small Lady panted, coming to halt right next to her mother.

"Are you ready to go, Small Lady?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked sadly.

Small Lady perked up for her mother's sake. "Hai! Daijobu, Mama. I'll be back before you know it!"

"Make sure you say hello to Usagi-sama for me," the queen knelt down to give her daughter a hug. Sailor Pluto felt a pang of jealousy for the show of affection towards her daughter and grimaced, but only Endymion noticed.

He drew a little closer and whispered, "Easy, Setsu-koi..."

Sailor Pluto relaxed. A tiny bit.

"Be good, Small Lady. Try to be nicer to Usagi-sama," Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. Small Lady gave her father a hug, and then Pluto.

"Puu, I'll miss you," Small Lady whispered into her ear.

Pluto half-smiled. "I'll miss you, too, Small Lady. Are you ready?"

"Hai!"

Pluto grabbed Small Lady's hand and led her through the Gates of Time.

"Goodbye, Small Lady..." Serenity whispered.

_Good-bye, Setsu-koi_, Endymion thought to himself.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: No, this isn't the end! Stay tuned for the next episode of _**Eternal Starlight**_! 


	9. Seiya's Return

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! It's me again! So, really quick, I'd like to send an invisible Thank-You card to my reviewers, and my fans.

**Another Author's Note**: Okay, it's official: I am moving the rating on this story up to M due to strong language and sexual refrences JUST TO BE SAFE.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own, or pretend to own, the anime series Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and/or any related arcs/manga/characters/settings. These all belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, as does the Three Lights song "Shooting Star." I do, however, own the character Tsukino Chiyoko-chan/Sailor Eternal Star (even though she kind of faded away for awhile), and the plotline of this story. No stealing!

**Just So You Know**: Small Lady Chibiusa-chan, remember...  
Sailor Star Fighter turns into a guy when he/she's on Crystal Tokyo because he doesn't want Serenity to be a lesbian. Moreover, I don't want Serenity to be a lesbian. Besides, Seiya has to be a guy. It plays out in the next chapter.

**_WARNING_**: Strong language sprinkled through this chapter and the next one. Moderate-Major Endymion/Mamoru bashing on Serenity's part in this chapter. Mild Chibiusa bashing coming from Chiyoko-chan, Serenity-sama, and Seiya-sama throughout the whole story. From these same three people, Moderate-Major Setsuna bashing throughout the story. MegaExtreme UsaSeiya. Extreme SetsuMamo. Major-Extreme YatenOC later on.

* * *

**Chapter Nine  
Seiya's Return**

_I am still feeling the pain (I won't forget you, sweetheart)…_

Neo-Queen Serenity sat on the edge of her bed and wept. Endymion was gone again, and this time there wasn't even Small Lady to talk to. The pink-haired girl had gone back in time only three days ago, and already Serenity was missing her.

"Endymion, you bastard!" she sobbed, punching her pillow. She didn't notice the falling star heading towards Crystal Tokyo.

Sailor Star Fighter landed gracefully, then de-transformed and crept up to the Palace as Seiya. The raven-haired man climbed the trellis up to the third floor balcony, leaping easily over the railing and peering inside the open door. There was his Odango, beautiful as ever...but she was crying...

"...Endymion, I hate you, hate you, hate you! Now I'm all alone, because Small Lady is gone, Luna and Artemis and Diana are gone...it's been a month since I sent that letter, and Seiya-chan won't come..."

"Oh no?" Serenity heard his voice. His beautiful, lovely voice. She whirled around, standing up, and there he was, her knight in shining armor, standing in the doorway to the balcony.

"Seiya-chan!" Serenity cried, stepping back in surprise. "Is it...is it really you?"

Seiya stepped inside the room. "What, did you think it would be an illusion?"

"I didn't think you would remember me. It's been at least a century since we last spoke." Serenity came forward hesitantly, into the moonlight. "And I was worried that I'd be disturbing you, because I know that you were repairing Kinmoku, but I...I just can't take it anymore, Seiya-chan!" She ran forward, into his waiting arms, and sobbed onto his shoulder.

Seiya stroked her hair, murmuring into her ear. "Daijobu, Odango, I'm here now."

"I...I thought you'd forgotten about me..."

Seiya was surprised. "How could I? How could I forget you, Odango? After Galaxia and all that happened?" He held her tighter. "Ever since I left, I've been watching Earth...watching your light. Healer thought I was sick. When your light started to dim, I knew something was wrong...and then I got your letter..."

Serenity's tears finally started to ease up, and she pulled gently away from Seiya. "I've been alone for so very long...Endymion is away again...and Small Lady left..."

"Small Lady?"

Serenity nodded. "Our daughter. Only...I don't think she's my daughter. They say she was born while I was in an enchanted sleep, while Demando was attacking..."

"Demando?"

Again, the Queen nodded. "There's been so much going on around here, and with Endymion leaving as frequently as he does, I've had to face it all by myself..."

"Odango...Serenity..."

Serenity wiped her tears away. "I'll be okay now, Seiya-chan."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

Serenity turned back. "Onegai, would you? I don't like being alone..."

Seiya sat on her bed and held her in his arms until she fell asleep. _Odango_, he thought lovingly, looking at her angelic face, _I finally came back to you_. He would hear her stories tomorrow, about all that had happened since he and the other Starlights left. And, who knew, maybe he'd meet Chiyoko again soon.

_

* * *

_

_I know you are already wondering where I've gone, for Healer's probably told you by now. It's true that I've gone back to Earth. Gomen nasai, but I had to see my Odango. I was miserable on Kinmoku, even though I am glad that the repairs were going fast and that we had our princess back. But I couldn't leave Serenity by herself. Her husband goes away frequently, leaving her at home alone. She suspects that he's been cheating on her. Her bright light started to dim, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to go to her. I…_

Seiya crumpled up the paper angrily and sighed. This was the fifth bad attempt. Seiya looked at the moon. It wasn't really his fault that he left…but how do you explain to die-hard Kinmoku loyalists that you love someone more than your princess?

Besides, Seiya was happy here. He was with Serenity, day and night, making sure that she never thought about Endymion. Thoughts of the deceiving bastard made Serenity sad, and Seiya hated to see her cry.

Staring at the full moon, Seiya smiled softly. She'd thought that he hadn't remembered her. But how could he forget all the good times they'd had together? All the good experiences they were having now? Seiya yawned, feeling the power of sleep descending on him. He'd never forget her. Never…ever…ever…

_

* * *

_

_I just held my tears of regret inside…_

Four months later, Neo-Queen Serenity lay, wide-awake, in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was cold for the first time in four months; Seiya was not next to her, like he had been for every night, because Serenity did not want to be alone.

Every day, Serenity had told Seiya some story about what had happened in the century that had gone by, and in return, he'd told her about the reconstruction of Kinmoku, and what was happening with Kakyuu, Healer, and Maker. Serenity had enjoyed hearing about her friends, and was pleased to hear that the reconstruction was going well. It wouldn't be long before the whole planet was finished.

It wasn't more than a month before Serenity felt her immense love for Seiya blossom again, as it had so long ago. Their relationship bloomed and grew again, and Serenity felt no qualms about sleeping with Seiya; after all, Endymion was not there, and most likely he was cheating on her with some common whore. What goes around comes around.

Back in her bedroom, Serenity cleared her throat quietly. She was thirsty. The blonde queen sat up gently, threw the blanket off of her, and got out of bed. She'd quench her thirst, and then go look for Seiya. She doubted that Endymion was back yet, but she'd take a quick look around, just in case he came home in the dead of night.

Walking downstairs, Serenity heard someone whisper her name. She turned around and looked back, but there was no one there. Slowly, Serenity turned again and continued descending the steps.

"Serenity…" she heard again, just as she reached the bottom of the steps. Again, the queen whirled around, but there was no one following her. She couldn't place the voice that was calling to her.

"Wh-who's there?" Serenity called shakily, her throat burning. She needed water.

"Serenity…"

Serenity scanned the hallway in front of her; the whisper had originated from there. "Seiya-chan? Endymion-sama?"

"Serenity…"

Neo-Queen Serenity walked forward, determined to get her glass of water before she chased after ghosts. She managed to get to the kitchen without hearing another whisper, and she downed a whole glass of water in two gulps, so great was her thirst.

Replacing the pitcher in the cold-box, Serenity stepped back, closed the door, turned…and froze.

The queen was looking at a shimmering, life-size image of herself, all dressed up in her day gown, crown upon her head. "Serenity-sama," the image said.

Serenity finally could place the voice. "You're the one," she said, pointing a finger at the image. "The one who's been whispering. You're me in the future."

"I am, Serenity-sama."

"Why are you here?" Serenity said, dropping her finger.

The image looked at her gravely. "Go back up the stairs, to the hallway outside your bedroom, and listen. You will see."

"What?" Serenity gasped, but the image was already gone.

_Why would I come back in time to tell myself to listen to night sounds in my hallway?_ Serenity thought. But, oh well, it was worth a shot. Maybe she'd find Seiya on the way.

Slowly, Serenity crept up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom, halfway down the hall.

"Endymion-sama…" Serenity heard a woman's voice moan gently.

Serenity took a step forward, listening. There were more quiet moans, coming from the last bedroom in the hallway…the guest room.

"Setsu-koi…" Serenity heard Endymion's voice, and swore in a whispered tone. That bastard!

As soon as Serenity was close to the door, she paused and gathered her strength. Brutally, she crashed open the door…and gasped horrifically.

* * *

**Yet Another Author's Note**: What's Serenity found out? Find out in the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	10. Discovery

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I'm almost done with my Harry Potter book, so I decided to write two more chapters for your guys, since I love you all so much.

**Disclaimer**: See my PenName? See how it says Lady Katsu-hime? See how it doesn't say Takeuchi Naoko-sama? That means I'm not Naoko-sama, which means I'm not the owner of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and/or any related arcs/manga/characters/settings/etc. I also do not own the Three Lights song "Shooting Star." I do, however, own the character Tsukino Chiyoko/Sailor Eternal Star (who is very very slowly worming her way back into the story). I also own the plotline of this story.

**Just So You Know:** In case you couldn't find the story, just wanted to remind you that I have moved the rating up to M, due to this chapter and the previous one. Just to be safe.  
Yes, Setsuna is extremely out of character. But, whatever. She has to be so that she gets her guy. Since I don't have a very good idea of what Neo-Queen Serenity would be like, I just tried to portray an older, slightly more mature Usagi, which kind of fell out of whack here, but again, whatever.

**Another Author's Note**: I realize that with this chapter, I've been very mean to Mamoru/Endymion, and Gomen nasai, but that's how it has to be. I personally don't think Mamoru's that bad of a guy. I just favor UsaSeiya more.

_**WARNING:**_ Strong language for a little while. Major sexual references (hello, she walks in on them getting it on!). Extreme SetsuMamo, especially the first part.

* * *

**Chapter Ten  
Discovery**

_I am still feeling the pain…_

Serenity gasped horrifically, and heard "Oh, shit!" in reply. Involuntarily, the queen stepped inside, hoping that it might be a trick of the light. But it wasn't.

Lying on the bed in an awkward position, Endymion stared at Serenity with a deer-in-the-headlights look. But that wasn't even the half of it.

On top of Endymion was a tall woman, almost as tall as Endymion himself, her long, sweaty hair plastered to her back and face. She was hurriedly scrambling off of Crystal Tokyo's king and throwing on a dressing robe that was much too small for her; the robe was one of Serenity's own.

"N-neo-Queen Serenity," the woman stuttered.

Serenity was shocked. The woman was indeed whom she suspected it to be. "Setsuna-san, how could you?"

"Neo-Queen Serenity, I…"

"Serenity-koi…" Endymion said at the same time, but Serenity silenced him with a glare.

"I'll deal with you later, Endymion," an uncharacteristic lack of some sort of honorific tuned Endymion in to the fact that she was furious with him. Serenity stepped towards the green-haired woman, who was supposed to be guarding the Gates of Time. "I thought I could trust you, like my mother before me did. Mother always told me that you could be trusted. That you were a true Guardian Senshi!"

"Yeah, well," Setsuna said, getting angry. "I'm not the one who begged Mommy Dearest to put a woman in love behind bars!"

Serenity was astonished. "I've never done such a thing, Setsuna! My mother picked you because she trusted you! I had nothing to do with it!"

"You wanted to keep me away from Endymion-sama, but you failed!"

Serenity was getting angrier every second. "I did not fail. You are the one who was foolish enough to get caught!"

Setsuna opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She turned away, but just as soon whirled back, shaking her fist in Serenity's face. "Just you try to keep him away from me, Serenity, just you try! He hates you and he loves me!"

Serenity stood calmly. "I've been aware that he doesn't love me."

Setsuna dropped her fist in awe. "But…how?"

"That's not important. What is important is the matter of your punishment."

"Oh, no, you don't, Serenity. You tried once to separate me from Endymion, and it failed! You won't separate me from him ever again! Or my daughter!"

"D-daughter?" Serenity looked at the garnet-eyed woman. It wasn't possible…was it?

"Yes, daughter, you little bitch. Didn't you suspect it? Or did you simply ignore the fact that Small Lady looks nothing like you?!?"

Serenity put her hands on her ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"So you've finally guessed it, my lady?" Setsuna mocked. "Small Lady is my daughter. Mine and Endymion's!"

The next thing the laughing green-haired woman saw was a fist heading towards her face. She didn't move in time, and Serenity landed a punch to her nose. When Setsuna stood, her nose was bleeding, but she didn't care. She was surprised that the Queen of Crystal Tokyo could actually fight.

Serenity was steaming furious. "Setsuna," she growled. "You will return to Pluto. When Small Lady returns you will take her with you. You will never leave your planet again. If I get any evidence that you've been off your planet, I will personally eliminate you. Am I clear?"

Setsuna glared at Serenity before responding, "Transparently." At once she grabbed her clothes and ran down the hall to the teleporter.

Endymion quietly crept out of the bed, thinking he could make his escape with Setsuna. But suddenly, the tiny blonde queen was standing in the doorway, blocking his exit. "Hold it, Endymion."

He froze. "S-serenity-koi, I…"

"I've known for a while that you didn't love me," Serenity said curtly, ignoring his feeble attempts at excuses. "But I thought," her voice was getting shaky with anger, and louder with every word. "I thought that if you had any sense in that egotistical head of yours, you'd dump me before going off to see another woman! Does our marriage," she held up her left hand to show him the dazzling gold wedding band, "does our marriage mean nothing to you? Does the fact that I waited at home, by myself, faithfully, for you to return, even though you didn't return for months; does all that mean nothing to you?"

"I…" he tried again, but it was no use.

Furiously she slapped him. "You ignorant, filthy, self-centered, pigheaded bastard!" she cried. She flung her hand out, and the Ginzuishou appeared in her hand. "Have you forgotten what power I have? Have you forgotten what I can do to you if you betray me? Just how long has this been going on, Endymion?"

Endymion was frozen for a moment before he found his tongue. "I…uhh…ano… Well…since…since I left for America to study."

"Since you left to go to America." Serenity had had enough. Cursing and anger would get her nowhere; besides, she wanted to go back to her room and cry. She plucked the wedding band off her finger, and threw it at Endymion angrily. It struck his chest hard enough to leave a fine bruise before falling to his feet.

"I've had enough. Enough pain, enough tears. Enough Endymion." He bent down to pick up the ring as she spoke, and when he straightened, the door was shut and she was gone. Forever.

* * *

_Search for your love, please don't start to cry…_

"Seiya-chan…" Serenity sobbed into her lover's arms. "I can't believe that happened…tell me what I'm supposed to do…"

"You did just the right thing, Odango. You did well," Seiya soothed as he held her close.

Serenity looked at him, wide-eyed, and then stepped away from him. "I think…I think I'm going to be sick…" she moaned.

"Oh, I understand. Seeing a thing like that…"

Serenity shook her head. "No, really. I'm gonna be sick!" She dashed out of the room into the adjacent bathroom, and Seiya heard her heaving into the toilet. He was surprised; in all the years of knowing her, Seiya had never seen Serenity/Usagi sick.

"Seiya-chan?" Serenity stepped slowly out of the bathroom. "I just remembered something."

"What is it, Odango?" Seiya asked gently, stepping towards her.

"I haven't…haven't had a period for two months now."

Seiya was shocked. "What?"

Serenity merely nodded. "Can you get Ami-chan over here in the morning? I'm tired now."

Drawing the blonde queen into his arms, Seiya murmured, "Of course, Odango." Secretly, he was ecstatic. Maybe a child would help Serenity get over Endymion.

Serenity yawned and climbed back into bed. "Good night, Seiya-chan…"

"Good night, Odango…"

* * *

**Yet Another Author's Note**: So, after reading that, who all thinks Endymion's a cheating bastard? (raises hand very high)  
Oh well, stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	11. Verbal Slap

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I'm tired of putting the Disclaimer part in, so I'm not going to from now on. I think after seeing it I dunno how many times, you know that I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own Chiyoko-chan.  
I'm not going to put in a Warning anymore either. If you've been reading faithfully, you know that I use language and sexual references sometimes, and you know the pairings. So, that's all, enjoy this chapter!

**Just So You Know**: If you don't know about the Guardian Senshi, you are seriously stupid and you need to watch Sailor Moon. I command you!  
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru are out of character. I just couldn't find another way to keep them in character and do what I wnated to do with that part. Gomen. Forgive me.  
Remember that when I use the names Serenity, Small Lady, and Endymion, we're in Crystal Tokyo. When I use Usagi, Mamoru, and Chibiusa, we're in the late 20th century.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven  
Verbal Slap**

_You are always shining…_

_Your smiling face is like a small star…_

"Serenity-chan," a blue-haired queen said, packing up her bags. "From primitive analysis, I'd say you're pregnant."

Serenity squealed. "Ami-chan! This is perfect!" She hugged her friend, the Queen of Mercury, ecstatically.

It had taken a month for Ami to find some time to check over Crystal Tokyo's queen, and the blue-haired woman was glad that Serenity had found happiness so soon after Endymion's final departure. Where he was now, nobody knew, because Serenity had put up enchantments around Pluto to prevent him from landing on that planet.

The Guardian Senshi, of course, had found out about the whole hairy deal in the week that followed, and every one of the Queens (excepting Setsuna, of course) had come to comfort Serenity in her time of need. They had all welcomed Seiya back warmly, as if he were already a part of the family.

"Ami-chan," Serenity said softly, as if telling Ami a secret. "Look at what Seiya-chan got me." She held out her left hand.

Ami gasped. "Oh, Serenity, it's beautiful!"

On her ring finger was a gorgeous diamond engagement ring, the jewel sparkling in the light. Serenity giggled. "I'm so excited, Ami-chan. It's like I've started my life over again."

Ami smiled. "So, when's the wedding?"

Serenity tapped her chin with one finger. "Well," she said thoughtfully. "We're probably going to have to wait until the baby is born, but I don't want our child to be excluded from the ceremony. So it probably won't be for a few years."

Ami sighed. Then she had an idea. "Why don't you just get married now? Before you get big. Then the baby will be a part of the ceremony, and you won't have to wait so long!"

"But Ami-chan, I'm already three months pregnant. That means I'll start growing soon, so we'd have to have the wedding as soon as tomorrow!"

Ami giggled. "Yes, that's true. Shall I tell everyone?"

Serenity nodded. "I'm going to go tell Seiya-chan!" She leapt up and bounced into the next room, humming to herself.

* * *

Alone in the dark room, Setsuna cried angry tears from her garnet eyes. "Serenity, you bitch! How dare you prevent Endymion from seeing me! How _dare_ you!" Setsuna punched her pillow. "And now even Small Lady has gone, and she still has no idea!"

A knock at her door startled Pluto's queen. "What do you want?" she barked.

"Setsuna-denka," a small voice answered politely. Setsuna was mollified…for the moment. "Setsuna-denka, Queen Haruka of Uranus and Queen Michiru of Neptune are here to see you. They've brought Hotaru-hime with them."

Setsuna straightened up, smoothed her gown, and flicked on the lights. Quickly, she checked her reflection; her eyes were puffy, and her face was a little red, but that couldn't be helped now. "Send them in," she called.

Entering first was Michiru, a graceful woman of medium height and slender build, wearing an aqua-and-gold day gown, her hair done up in an elegant bun. Holding Michiru's long fingers was a little girl of about twelve, wearing a simple navy dress, her black hair left free and her amethyst eyes wide. Bringing up the rear was Haruka, dressed in a guy's tux, and wearing virtually no makeup.

"Still cross-dressing, Haruka-sama?" Setsuna said with a small smile on her face. Haruka did not smile.

"We have business to do with you. There is no time for silly chatter."

Hotaru looked at Setsuna. She'd known all along this would happen, that her two adoptive parents would cease dealings with Setsuna as soon as they could.

"What's going on, you guys?" Setsuna said, her eyes narrowing. It had taken them a month, but finally, they'd come. Setsuna braced herself.

"How could you do this to our queen?" Michiru asked curtly, something that was quite unusual for her.

"Do what, Michiru-sama? I was doing her a favor. Endymion-sama never loved her, and she never loved him."

Haruka burst out, "She loved him enough to cry about it for at least two weeks! We've been to see her!"

Setsuna crossed her legs coolly. "But I thought that Seiya was there? Aren't they engaged? Serenity-san must not have loved Endymion too much, seeing as she's already got another fiancée…"

"Why you little…" Haruka growled. A fight broke out between the two queens, Michiru keeping Hotaru firmly away from it.

"We're supposed to be protecting her!" Haruka said, punching Setsuna.

Setsuna came right back with an uppercut, shouting, "I was protecting her! I was protecting her from a husband who didn't love her!"

Haruka lunged at the emerald-haired woman.

Hotaru couldn't take it anymore. She never liked seeing anyone fight. Bravely she pushed her self into the middle of it, crying, "Stop it! STOP IT!"

The two Outer Queens froze, staring at Hotaru.

"You two are acting like children!" Hotaru shouted. "Must everything be solved in violence?" She stared at Haruka. "In case you haven't remembered, Haruka-papa, we have a responsibility to Chibiusa-chan, and we need Setsuna-mama to help!" Then the little girl glared at Setsuna, who backed away. "I can't say that I like what you did…what you continue to try to do. But I've known it would happen, ever since I met Chiyoko-chan. I've learned to accept it. But I want you to know that I'll never trust you again. I'll probably never speak to you, unless I absolutely have to." Setsuna sat down in astonishment.

Hotaru addressed all three of them. "Playtime is over. We have an obligation to protect Chibiusa-chan, even if she's not our princess. We also have an obligation to protect our queen and the unborn heir to the throne. We cannot do either if you three are fighting. If you choose not to speak to each other, to let that friendship go, that's fine. But you must work with each other. We must protect the queen. The angel from the skies is not here to protect her, so we must."

Michiru perked up when she heard the last sentence. She had never found out who the "angel from the skies" was, but now she suspected that it was Chiyoko, who had disappeared all those years ago.

Hotaru looked at Michiru and Haruka. "I told you, long ago, that the princess was in danger. She still is, though she is our queen now. The child of a thousand generations is not yet born, and cannot protect our queen. So until then, we three and the other Guardian Senshi must."

"But I'm a Guardian Senshi!" Sestuna protested. Hotaru glared at her.

"You are not a true Guardian Senshi." The small girl walked calmly out of the room, Michiru and Haruka following.

* * *

_Search for your love, please don't start to cry… _

Chibiusa sat in her room, looking out of the highest window in the house. She stared at the moon, hoping that it would settle her raging stomach. The little pink-haired girl had been feeling uneasy of late, like something inside of her was shifting.

"Mama…Onegai…help me…" she whispered, but the prayer did nothing except make her feel more tense.

She looked at her hands, and gasped loudly. They were sparkling, fading…Chibiusa could see right through them.

"Usagi!" she called, feeling very frightened. "Usagi!"

She heard the blonde girl stumbling up the steps. "What is it, Chibiusa?"

"Usagi…" Chibiusa turned, starting to cry as she showed the blonde her hands.

Usagi looked at them, gasping. "You're fading away! What's going on?"

"I don't know, Usagi," Chibiusa said tearfully. "I don't know…"

Usagi leaned over and drew the pink-haired, sobbing girl into her arms. "Daijobu, I'm here, and it will be alright. You're not going to fade away, I promise."

Chibiusa cried heavily into Usagi's shoulder, willing herself to become solid, to stay. "I'm afraid, Usagi…"

"Daijobu," Usagi soothed into the little girl's ear. "I won't let you go. You won't fade away. I promise…

"I promise."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Wasn't that a sweet yet sad ending? Well, stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	12. Sorrow and Revenge

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! First of all, thank you, _thank you_, THANK YOU to my reviewers. It really inspires and encourages me to keep writing. Second of all, this is more of a "filler" chapter (meaning it's building up to something). I read it through after I wrote it, and I was like "aww!"

**Just So You Know**: Actually...this chapter's pretty much self-explanatory! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
Sorrow and Revenge**

_Answer me (answer for me)…_

The moonlight looked again on its true queen as she gazed at its beauty, a soft nighttime breeze blowing her blonde hair about. The queen was five months pregnant now, and her stomach had grown quite a bit. She stared at the moon again. She was hoping that the bright white sphere would have answers, but it didn't.

"Oh, moon," she whispered gently. "We've heard rumors from Hotaru-chan that Setsuna is up to something. We don't know what yet, but with that woman's thirst for revenge, it'll be something bad. I just wish I knew what to do."

"Serenity-denka?" a small voice chirped uncertainly.

The queen turned. Standing three feet away from her was a small gray kitten, not even ten weeks old.

Serenity smiled. "So, Diana-chan, you've finally stopped plaguing your mother and father for a night?"

Diana giggled. "Mama told me to go seek you out. Since Seiya-sama is out."

"He should be returning any moment. He just went back to Kinmoku to check up on things there. I hope Kakyuu-hime's alright…"

"I'm sure she's fine, Serenity-denka. She has just as strong a will to live as you do. Or so Mama and Papa have told me…" Diana looked down sheepishly. Then she looked at the queen, who was staring avidly at the moon again. "Serenity-denka?"

Serenity turned again. "Yes, Diana-chan?"

"Why do you always stare at the moon like that?"

Serenity smiled. "I was born on the moon. Everything that's ever happened has started on the moon, and so every time I fight, it's always 'in the name of the moon.'"

"Really?"

Serenity giggled softly at the kitten's adorable innocence. "Would you like to hear about some of the times on that moon?"

Diana jumped up in Serenity's arms. "Onegai, would you?"

"Well, once upon a time, at least two centuries ago, there used to be a kingdom on the moon, and in the kingdom lived a princess…"

_

* * *

Search for your love, please don't start to cry…_

"Fighter, you're back!"

"Fighter!"

"You've returned!"

"I'm so happy!"

Sailor Star Fighter fended off the excited exclamations. "I'm not back for good, you guys. I came to check up, since I've been away for awhile."

"You have to go back?" Healer asked, stepping forward.

Fighter nodded. "I can't just pick up and leave Serenity. Not now when the baby's going to be arriving soon."

"The baby?!?" Healer, Maker, and Kakyuu shouted in surprise.

Smiling, Fighter replied, "Yes, and Serenity's friend Ami said it's going to be a little girl."

"A girl!" Maker cried happily. She had perked up a bit when she'd heard Ami's name, but her duty to Kakyuu was more important than a silly girl.

The three Starlights chatted animatedly for a long time, while Kakyuu stood off to the side, looking crestfallen. She decided to interrupt the conversation.

"Fighter, a word please?" Kakyuu said, taking the senshi's arm.

Together, princess and senshi journeyed back to Kinmoku Palace, up to Fighter's room. "Fighter…" Kakyuu began, unsure of what to say.

"What is it, Kakyuu-hime?" Fighter placed a concerned hand on her princess' shoulder.

"Fighter, are you happier on Earth?"

Fighter blinked. "I…I suppose so. I mean, there are troubles on Earth as well, but as long as I can be with her, I'm happy. Why do you ask?"

Kakyuu looked down in shame. "Well…ever since you left, Healer's been looking at that blue planet as well. We all miss you, and we were hoping that when you came back, you wouldn't want to leave again."

"Kakyuu-hime…" Fighter said sadly. "I can't leave her. She makes me happy. Besides, I have an obligation to her, and to the baby."

"Oh, well, if she makes you happy, then I'm happy, too," Kakyuu said, her voice quivering.

"Kakyuu-hime…"

Kakyuu looked at her beloved senshi with tears in her eyes. "If you must go, then go. I won't stop you from fulfilling your destiny. I…" Kakyuu smiled sadly. "I knew I couldn't prevent it, and it was selfish of me to try. And…I was hoping that I'd be able to see you off with a smile."

"Kakyuu-hime…" Fighter said, drawing the red-haired princess into her arms. Kakyuu pushed her away.

"No, I'll be fine. Daijobu. You go ahead, go say goodbye to Healer and Maker. I'll be fine."

Fighter hugged her one last time. "Goodbye, Kakyuu-hime. I'll miss you."

* * *

Serenity was busy. Another month had passed, and Small Lady had returned. She looked so happy, Serenity noticed sadly. It would be heartless to tell her of her true birth now. 

Within weeks, though, Small Lady was getting more and more depressed. Though she played, it was without enthusiasm. She missed Usagi, Rei, Hotaru, and the others.

Finally, one night, Serenity found Small Lady in her room, crying. "Small Lady," the queen said, knocking on the doorframe lightly.

"Mama," Small Lady said, but she dissolved into tears again.

"Small Lady, would you like to go back and stay with Usagi-sama?" Serenity said, bending down so she could see eye-to-eye with the little girl.

Small Lady looked up, wide-eyed. "R-really?"

"Really. I've already written a note for you to take back. Use the Key to take you back in time, not too long after you left."

Small Lady beamed, and packed things into her rabbit backpack. "Okay! I'll leave straightaway!" She hugged Serenity. "Arigatou, Mama. I'll miss you!"

Serenity hugged back. "I'll miss you, too, Small Lady."

And, without another word, Small Lady vanished in a flash of pink light.

* * *

_I am still feeling the pain…_

Angrily, Setsuna slammed her hand down on her desk. "That's not good enough! We need a good standing base, preferably closer to Earth than we are!"

"But, Setsuna-sama," the boy stuttered fearfully. "To do that, we'd have to take over every planet this side of the Belt!"

"Then do it. Michiru and Haruka are away. We can take Neptune and Uranus quickly and efficiently." Setsuna stood, waving a dismissing arm at the boy, who stood, bowed respectfully, and exited.

Sighing noisily, Setsuna walked over to her window, gazing at the blue planet, which seemed so far away. _Soon_, Setsuna thought to herself. _Soon I will rule this solar system, and Endymion will be mine again._

And that blonde brat would pay. They would all pay for Setsuna's humiliation. She would be Crystal Tokyo's Queen, and everything would be under her control.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: (evil music plays) I love ending a chapter on a sinister note. It's just so...sinister! Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	13. Death and Rebirth

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Okay, so right now, I'm loving all my fans, especially babygirl14 (my underscore isn't working, so bear with me). This girl writes me some pretty amazing reviews, and it inspires me to keep going (besides which, it makes me smile). Arigatou, babygirl14!

**Just So You Know**: When Hotaru's talking about the moons, she doesn't mean Earth's Moon (obviously). She's talking about Saturn's several moons.  
Chiyoko-chan's back! Well, sort of...

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
Death and Rebirth**

"Hotaru-hime!" a battle commander ran into the office without knocking. Hotaru looked up. "Hotaru-hime," he said, bowing hastily. "There's been news! Queen Setsuna of Pluto has taken over Uranus and Neptune, and she plans to head this way!"

"Setsuna?" Hotaru said, then jumped up. "Well, what are you standing around for? Get the forces ready! Prepare to defend Saturn! Make sure the defense on the moons is tight! Otherwise we're giving her easy access!" The man ran out, scrambling to obey his orders.

Hotaru grabbed her henshin wand, pausing briefly to look out of the window. Earth was dazzling in her view. She hoped she'd have time to send a message to Serenity.

_I must protect the queen at all costs,_ Hotaru thought to herself. She raised the henshin wand high; it was navy and purple and featured a small plastic model of Saturn on top, and two moons. "SATURN PLANET POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Once transformed, Sailor Saturn ran down the hallway, Glaive in hand, shouting, "Someone go to Crystal Tokyo! Tell Serenity-sama what's happening!"

"I will!" a woman called, and took off without another word.

"Saturn-sama, she's coming!" the battle commander called as Saturn joined the ranks of soldiers lining up outside the palace. Saturn looked up, and indeed, a large army was heading towards them, Sailor Pluto leading.

"Saturn!" Pluto called. "Give up your precious planet at once!"

"Why are you doing this, Setsuna?!" Sailor Saturn called.

Pluto laughed evilly. "Serenity hurt me by taking away the two people I've ever truly loved. Now, I'm returning the favor." She and her army landed on the surface, and battle commenced. Sailor Saturn immediately ran for Pluto's queen, distracting her while her forces were obliterated.

"SILENT WALL!" Saturn cried, blocking Pluto from attack a group of soldiers. "Pluto!" Saturn said, twirling her Glaive and pointing it at the Time Senshi. "It ends here!"

"Yes, it does, Saturn," Pluto said, then whispered, "Dead Scream!"

"SILENT WALL!"

Pluto lunged at the smaller senshi, forcing Saturn to block with her Glaive. Saturn leapt easily, bringing her Glaive down to gouge Pluto's queen. She screamed in pain and anger.

"I'm sorry I let you live, Hotaru!" Pluto cried, coming forward with her staff.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone sooner about your treachery!" Saturn replied, blocking another lunge.

Pluto growled. "Dead Scream!"

"SILENT WALL!"

Pluto put forth power into the attack, forcing Saturn to hold her Wall up. Suddenly, Pluto broke through the wall, knocking Saturn's Glaive away.

"It ends now," Pluto said, raising the Time Staff high above Saturn, who lay, bruised and broken, weaponless and therefore powerless, on the ground. The small girl's life flashed before her eyes as Pluto brought the Staff down, seemingly in slow motion.

_Everyone,_ Saturn thought sadly, _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you better…_

* * *

_The broken pieces are not enough…_

"Serenity-sama!" a foreign female voice reached Seiya's ears. "Serenity-sama!" it called again frantically.

Seiya watched the woman draw nearer. "She's in her office!" Seiya called and pointed helpfully, noticing that the woman was wearing the colors and device of Saturn's Royal House.

"Arigatou, Seiya-sama," the woman bowed hastily before running off.

Seiya trailed along, wondering what this was about, when Serenity flew out of her office, smacking into him roughly. "Gomen nasai, Seiya-chan, but there's big trouble!"

"Trouble?"

Serenity nodded. "This woman is from Saturn. Setsuna's taken over Uranus and Neptune while Michiru and Haruka were away, and she's probably taken over Saturn by now!"

"What do you want me to do?" Seiya asked helpfully.

"Go and inform Minako-chan and Mako-chan. I'll tell Rei-chan and Ami-chan as soon as I set up our defenses."

Seiya nodded. "Got it." He gave her a swift kiss before leaving.

Serenity bit her lip and grabbed her large stomach. She was eight months pregnant, and this sudden tenseness—plus smacking into Seiya so hard—made her hurt. She turned to the woman from Saturn. "You may stay here for as long as you like. I don't think you have a home to return to now."

The woman nodded tearfully, and Serenity ordered some of the servants to look after her and settle her in. Then she sat at her desk and wrote out messages to Rei and Ami. She ought to go see them herself, but she was in no condition to travel now, or so Ami had proclaimed.

After writing the messages and sending them off with two trusted servants, Serenity powered up Crystal Tokyo's city-wide defense shield, and any other defenses she thought appropriate. Finally, she leaned back in her chair, holding her stomach. The little girl inside was kicking.

_What shall we name you, I wonder?_ Serenity thought lovingly, looking at her overlarge stomach.

Suddenly, something glowed on Serenity's desk. She looked at the shine, and it materialized into a small image of a girl…a girl Serenity had known very well…

"Chiyoko-chan?" Serenity gasped, sitting up.

The image nodded. "Yes, Serenity-sama, it's me. You were just thinking about the baby's name, were you not?"

Serenity nodded slowly. "But first, I have questions to ask you."

"No!" Chiyoko's image cried, and the queen shrunk back. "I have limited time. All will be revealed to you in good time, Serenity-sama. I have to tell you something important."

"What is it, Chiyoko-chan?"

The image stared at Serenity seriously. "The reason I went back in time to help you guys is because…" Chiyoko bit her lip, then continued, "because I am that baby kicking inside you at this very moment."

"Wh-what?" Serenity stuttered in surprise.

"I'm your daughter. Yours and Seiya-san's. In the future, you told me to go back in time and make sure Usagi-chan fell in love with Seiya-san, but still held some feelings for Mamoru-san. I've known for quite some time that Mamoru-san was cheating on you. I knew that Chibiusa is Setsuna's daughter, not yours. I knew about the war that's going to happen."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Serenity asked, her eyes going wide.

"Because you weren't supposed to know!" Chiyoko shouted. "You were supposed to go on, oblivious, so that I could be born! Mama told me that if I'm not born, the whole solar system will fall to Setsuna's hands! Do you want that?"

Serenity shook her head.

"Then do as I say. In a month, when that child is born, you have to name me Chiyoko, Child of a Thousand Generations. Then you have to make Papa take me away, make him take me to Kinmoku so I can grow up away from the war, so that I can be protected. I can't come back until Small Lady is taken away from Crystal Tokyo for good. Understand?"

Serenity nodded, still in slight shock.

Chiyoko's image shook slightly. "I have to go now. Remember what I said. Goodbye, Mama." The image disappeared.

"Ch-chiyoko-chan," Serenity whispered.

* * *

"What's wrong, Seiya-sama?" Queen Minako asked concernedly. 

Seiya bowed quickly. "Minako-san, we're all in danger. Especially Serenity-chan."

"Why? What's wrong?" Minako sat up, suddenly very tense. If the rumors were true…

"We've just had the gravest news. Setsuna has taken over Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn. She plans to control the whole solar system because of what Serenity did."

"Serenity-chan did the right thing!"

Seiya nodded. "But it seems Setsuna's turned evil on us. I want you to please set up every defense you have. Setsuna's powerful. Hotaru-hime never stood a chance."

"How's Serenity-chan?" Minako asked, worried about her friend and the baby.

"Oh, she won't travel, but she'll make sure Ami-san and Rei-san are duly informed. I have to go warn Makoto-san."

Minako stood. "Please allow me to accompany you."

Seiya shook his head. "You need to stay here, and guard your planet as best as possible. If anything happens, get yourself out of here as soon as possible. The first objective is to prevent Setsuna from getting closer to Crystal Tokyo. If she takes Jupiter, she still has the Belt to get through before hitting Mars, and we know that Rei-san is a fierce opponent. We're hoping she'll be stopped by either Makoto-san or Rei-san."

"But…" Minako protested. "If she ends up taking Mars, then she won't need to bother with Venus and Mercury until she has Crystal Tokyo. Onegai, let me set up my defenses, and then go to Serenity-chan. Somebody has to be there with her while you're talking to Mako-chan."

Seiya sighed. "Be quick, be efficient. Be safe, Minako-san." He stood, bowed, and left, shaking his head slightly.

_If I know that woman,_ Seiya thought to himself, _then I know that no defense we put up will be strong enough to repel her._

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Okay, so who else is happy that Chiyoko's parentage is official? Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	14. Departure

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Thanks to my reviewers again, and everyone shout a big WELCOME BACK to me, because I finally came home from my grandmother's house! That means I have my computer back, so that means I'll be writing/updating a lot! Yay!

**Just So You Know**: Remember that _Chiyoko_ means _Child of a Thousand Generations_.  
For the next few chapters, there will probably be little or no lyrics from "Shooting Star." It just doesn't fit in with Crystal Tokyo.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen  
Departure**

Setsuna stared at the huge, gaseous planet with greedy eyes. She'd have it, soon enough. Sailor Jupiter was no match for her, just like Sailor Saturn.

Setsuna did not know what had happened to Haruka and Michiru, but they had not returned yet, so Setsuna did not worry too much about them.

"Aoi-san," Setsuna called, hearing her door open and then close.

"Yes, Setsuna-sama?" The petite yet strong girl said, saluting respectfully.

Setsuna turned, her emerald hair fanning out behind her. "How fares our army?"

"Good, madam, but there are some complaints. Some of the soldiers do not want to go against Neo-Queen Serenity. They are afraid of the power of the Ginzuishou."

Setsuna sighed. "Even the Ginzuishou can be defeated if we are all strong enough. Please remind them of this, and if they still protest, kindly inform them that anyone who opposes me can get out, and be crushed in my conquering wrath."

Aoi bowed. "Hai, Setsuna-sama."

Pluto's Queen sat down, plotting the rest of her revenge on that blonde brat. Once she was past the Belt, there would be no stopping her. Even the legendary Ginzuishou would fall to her. She'd rule the entire solar system.

* * *

"Neo-Queen Serenity," the doctor said, smiling kindly at the exhausted woman. "I present to you, your daughter." She handed Serenity a small bundle. 

"Arigatou, Ami-chan," Serenity said softly, looking at the little girl she held in her arms. Already, the baby had jet-black hair: Seiya's hair. She was sleeping now, but Serenity knew from experience that the baby would have Serenity's sapphire-blue eyes. She had Seiya's pointy nose and Serenity's round face.

"Hello, strong one," Serenity said as the baby girl opened her eyes and stared at Serenity. The baby gripped Serenity's finger with surprising strength.

"I'll get Seiya-san," Ami said, exiting the room.

Seiya entered quietly, watching the mother-daughter moment with a smile on his face. "So, have you decided on a name yet?"

Serenity looked at him thoughtfully. "Chiyoko-chan."

Seiya was surprised. "Chiyoko-chan? Like, your cousin?"

Serenity sighed. "She wasn't my cousin. She was from the future. She came to me last month, and…told me everything."

"So…" Seiya said, and suddenly everything became clear. "So Yaten was dating our daughter?"

Nodding, Serenity said, "It seems kind of weird, but actually, it's not. Babies born to the People of the Moon grow up exceptionally fast, and then stay adults for eternity. So, it's not like this big generation gap."

"Wow…" Seiya was shocked. Chiyoko, his friend, his friend's girlfriend, was actually his daughter?

"Besides," Serenity continued conversationally. "Chiyoko-chan makes perfect sense. Between your family line and mine, there's at least a thousand generations."

Seiya nodded. "So, Chiyoko-chan it is."

"Hello, Chiyoko-chan…" Serenity whispered to the little girl, who stared around with wide blue eyes.

"Serenity-chan!" Ami's voice suddenly called, sounding stressed and frantic. "Serenity-chan!" Ami finally entered the room herself.

"Ami-san, what is it?" Seiya said, whirling around.

"Seiya-san, Serenity-chan, there's been terrible news! Setsuna's taken Jupiter!"

Serenity's face hardened in worry. "What happened to Mako-chan?"

"Mako-chan is safe. She's going to help Rei-chan protect Mars from attack."

Serenity looked down at the baby, who looked at Ami with wide eyes. Ami was surprised to see that the little girl seemed to understand everything Ami was saying.

"You have to go back to Mercury, Ami-chan. Warn Minako-chan." Serenity sat up wearily, holding little Chiyoko.

"No, Odango, you lay back," Seiya said, coming forward.

Serenity shook her head. "The Ginzuishou will heal me. I need to set up more defenses."

"Serenity-chan…" Ami said.

"Ami-chan, go defend your planet!" Serenity said, standing shakily.

Ami ran and stood in front of Serenity. "I can't obey that order, my friend. I'm staying to defend you. Minako-chan can go help Mako-chan and Rei-chan on Mars. I'm staying here."

Serenity was astonished. Ami had never spoken to her like that. "Fine. Now, help me to my office. The Ginzuishou is there."

Ami sighed, and supported Serenity's weight on one side, Seiya on the other, carrying Chiyoko, who stared determinedly at her mother. Together, the three (and a half) walked to Serenity's office.

_Setsuna,_ Serenity thought to herself, _no matter what else happens, you will not get this city. I will protect it with my life if I have to._

* * *

"Mama, do I really have to go?" a little girl asked as she brushed her long, raven-black hair. 

Serenity sighed. "Yes, my darling, you really must. Setsuna is rumored to be at least halfway through the Belt already. I'm afraid that she'll get through and take Mars with the same speed that she took the rest, and then she'll be closer than ever to us. You must be protected. You must survive."

"But why?" Five-year-old precocious Chiyoko asked, pulling her hair up into the signature round odango.

"Because you are the heir to Crystal Tokyo's throne. Besides, I'd rather you not be here when Small Lady returns."

Chiyoko looked at her mother with wide, innocent eyes. "She doesn't know that she's really Setsuna's daughter?"

"No, she doesn't, and I want to make the shock as little as possible for her. She's due to be returning soon. You have to pack, my little one." Serenity picked up the little backpack that Chiyoko had made herself. It was decorated with little silver stars, for Seiya, and golden hearts, for Serenity.

"See?" Chiyoko had said upon finishing the pack. "This shows everyone who my parents are, who made me what I am!"

Serenity smiled sadly at the little backpack now. _No_, she thought, _Seiya-chan and I brought you into this world, but we aren't shaping you into what you are. The events of this age are._

"Where will I be going?" Chiyoko said, snatching the backpack and throwing clothes into it.

Serenity straightened up. "To Kinmoku. Sailor Star Healer and Star Maker are ecstatic to be godparents, along with Kakyuu-hime."

"Really? I get to meet Kakyuu-hime?" Chiyoko sounded suddenly excited. "Is she a nice lady?"

Serenity smiled. "Yes, Chiyoko-chan, she is a very nice lady. She strives for peace in this galaxy, just like your father and I."

"What about Maker and Healer? Are they nice?"

Serenity grimaced, remembering her first moments with the three Starlights. "They take some getting used to. They're very duty-conscious. I'm sure they'll teach you good things."

Chiyoko stood, full backpack in hand. "Are you sure?"

Serenity nodded, taking the girl into her arms for a hug. "You'll be okay, Chiyoko-chan. You'll have Daddy there and everything."

"Will I come back soon, Mama?"

Serenity stood, nodding as she withheld tears. "Sooner than you think. Now, go. Daddy's waiting."

Chiyoko ran out, towards the courtyard. "Good-bye, Mama!"

Serenity let one tear slide down her face. "Good-bye, my strong-willed one."

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Serenity's nicknames for Chiyoko (mainly, "strong-willed one") will come into play later. For now, just be content that serenity loves her child enough to nickname her. Stay tuined for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	15. Battle on Mars

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, as explained in the last chapter, Yaten/Healer was dating Serenity's daughter. But, I made it so it wouldn't be so bad. It's not like incest or anything, because Seiya and Yaten aren't related. Just wanted to make sure flames don't start.

**Just So You Know**: Umm...well, there's not much to explain here. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen  
Battle on Mars**

"Chiyoko-chan!" A tall woman with long, brown hair tied back in a ponytail called across the courtyard. "Your father wants to see you!"

The ten-year-old raven-haired girl dashed immediately inside, calling, "Arigatou, Maker-sama!"

Maker smiled. When Seiya had come, five years ago, with the little girl, Maker had been against babysitting this child while a war was fought in Crystal Tokyo. But after a mere month after Chiyoko's arrival, Maker found that the little girl had begun to grow on her. The child certainly made Kakyuu-hime happy.

Meanwhile, Healer was sitting in her room, staring out at Earth. She had not believed it when Seiya had first told her of Chiyoko's real birth and parentage. But when Healer had spent a day with the little girl and realized that it was her Chiyo-chan in miniature, she barricaded herself in her room and refused to come out, commanding all that Chiyoko was not to know that Healer was really Yaten in senshi form.

Seiya had said to Healer that they would have to leave in four years' time, so that Serenity would be able to train Chiyoko properly before sending her back in time—Chiyoko had been sixteen when she had met Usagi, Seiya, and the others. Healer wasn't sure if she'd be happy or not when the little girl left. Kakyuu-hime would be heartbroken, Healer knew, but that wasn't the point.

"Papa!" Chiyoko called, right outside Healer's door. The girl knocked on the door, and then stuck her head inside. "Healer-sama, do you know where my Papa is?"

Sailor Star Healer turned to reply. "I think he's in the foyer with Kakyuu-hime, Chiyoko-chan."

The girl nodded, her black ponytails bobbing up and down. "Arigatou, Healer-sama!" and she was gone.

Healer turned back to gaze at the blue sphere that Earth. When Chiyoko returned from the past, she'd appear to the teen as Yaten. Maybe everything would be alright then.

* * *

"Go!" A tall brunette in a green sailor fuku shouted at a man. "Go warn Serenity-chan! We'll hold her off here!"

"Jupiter! Behind you!" a girl in a red fuku shouted as she fended off another enemy.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Two soldiers were dead. Three thousand more were descending on those two alone.

"Her numbers are too great for us!" Jupiter called.

Rei shook her head. "I will not surrender my planet to these freaks! We must protect Serenity-chan!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" A new voice heralded the arrival of a pretty blonde in an orange fuku.

"Venus!" Sailor Mars cried in surprise.

"Come on!" Sailor Venus called. "Let's protect this planet and Serenity-chan!"

Suddenly, a tall woman landed in front of them, her emerald hair following. "So, today, I get three senshi for the price of one!" Sailor Pluto cried as she stood, Time Staff in hand.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Sailor Pluto dodged the missile easily. "You're going to have to do better than that!" She raised her staff. "Dead Scream!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

The many leaf-shaped energy balls extinguished the purple ball of energy, and the next thing Pluto saw was Jupiter flying at her, fists at the ready.

Pluto tried to block, but she wasn't quick enough; Jupiter landed a power-packed punch to Pluto's face.

"That's for taking my planet by surprise, you bitch!" Jupiter punched the other side of Pluto's face, and the Time Senshi fell to the ground. "That's for hurting Hotaru-chan!" Jupiter kicked her. "That's for nearly killing me!"

Pluto rolled and raised her staff as Jupiter's foot came crashing down. "Dead Scream!"

Jupiter was hit full on by the purple ball, and was thrown back a good thirty feet. "Jupiter!" Mars cried as several soldiers converged on the fallen senshi.

"Get off of me!" Jupiter's voice cried. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Several soldiers went flying back as the energy leaves hit them. "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" Jupiter continued to fight her way out.

Mars turned to Pluto. "BURNING MANDALA!" Pluto got hit with a few of the fire triangles as she tried to dodge.

"You bitch!" Pluto cried. "Dead Scream!"

"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" A golden chain of linked hearts flew and wrapped itself around Pluto's Time Staff. Venus yanked the chain, and the Staff flew out of Pluto's hands.

"Now you're in for it!" Pluto growled, lunging at Venus, who tried to block, but the taller woman overtook the blonde and the Staff was again in Pluto's hands.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Pluto shouted. The purple ball was three times its normal size, and big enough to kill all three senshi. Mars and Venus leaped and narrowly dodged it, but Jupiter was still engaged in battle with Setsuna's soldiers, and the purple ball of energy was heading straight for her.

"Jupiter!" Venus called, but Mars was already running straight for the lightning senshi.

Mars lunged, holding her hands out. "MAKO-CHAN!!!!!" She cried, and Jupiter turned, grabbing Mars. Then, Mars felt another hand grab her and Jupiter, and they disappeared in a brief flash of white light.

Venus watched as the ball plowed through soldiers on both sides, leaving a dust storm behind. Coughing, Venus cried, "Mars! Jupiter!"

There was no reply.

"MARS!! JUPITER!!"

Again, nothing.

Venus started crying. "Rei-chan…Mako-chan…"

* * *

A breeze blew throughout the palace, drawing leaves and flower petals with it, but it also brought something else: the stench of disaster to come.

Neo-Queen Serenity stood at her balcony, looking out over her kingdom. Usually, she adored spring, with its bright colors and promise of better things. But without her fiancée and child, she would have been lonely anyway, even without the news that Setsuna had gotten through the Belt and now lay in greedy wait just inches from Mars.

Serenity sighed, and the wind sighed along with her. It had been five years since Seiya had left for Kinmoku with Chiyoko. The queen wondered how they were doing.

Fondly, Serenity remembered the first day that Chiyoko had walked across the room into Serenity's arms. The little girl had been nine months old; she had proved that her bones grew and solidified quickly, and she was both an athletic and mental prodigy.

"Serenity-sama!" a foreign male voice called frantically.

"I'm out here!" Serenity replied. A man crashed outside, wearing the colors and device of Mars.

"S-serenity-sama, Setsuna's attacking Mars as we speak."

Serenity's eyes widened. "Who has the upper hand?"

"At last check, nobody. Sailor Mars-sama, Jupiter-sama, and Venus-sama were battling her when I left."

"Venus?"

The man nodded. "I left just as she showed up. I think she was on her way to help protect Mars anyway."

"Arigatou," Serenity smiled at the man. "If you'd like, you can stay here until the battle's over."

The man nodded, and Serenity had some servants lodge him in a guest room. Serenity smiled sadly as the man from Mars was led away. _How much more suffering can that woman cause?_

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: So now we know why Pluto always whispers her attack. Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	16. The Return of Small Lady

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I have two new chapters for you guys today. Enjoy, and review!

**Just So You Know**: Yes, I just kind of threw Small Lady back into the mix, but I had to keep it real...Chibiusa didn't stay with Usagi forever...

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen  
Small Lady's Return**

"REI-CHAN!! MAKO-CHAN!!!" Sailor Venus cried as the dust storm cleared. They were gone. Simply gone. No bodies were left, so they couldn't have been hit by Pluto's attack.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto whispered, and Venus blanched. She didn't have time to dodge, to counter, to anything.

"SILENT WALL!"

An invisible wall appeared right over Venus' head as a small girl ran forward, dressed in a navy sailor fuku and carrying a great Glaive.

"S-saturn-chan?" Venus said, startled. Hadn't Saturn died when Setsuna attacked her planet?

"Go!" Saturn cried. "Jupiter and Mars are safe. They're at Crystal Tokyo, and that's where you have to be as well." When Venus showed signs of hesitation, Saturn yelled, "GO! I'll hold her off here! Now, go!"

Venus ran off. Saturn focused on holding up the wall. She had not died when Setsuna had attacked her planet, but had disappeared in a flash of light, and ended up on Earth, in Crystal Tokyo. Something had rescued the young senshi, and now, she knew that she had come here to die. She must use her ultimate attack, and sacrifice her life.

"Hotaru-chan! Don't do it!" a voice called. Saturn turned around, but there was no one there. And she had sworn that she'd heard…

"Hotaru-chan!" Another voice called. Then she heard nothing but two shouts at once.

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Two balls of energy, one blue and one orange, flew towards Sailor Pluto, hitting her squarely in the chest and knocking her back several yards.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Saturn cried, dropping her Wall.

"Saturn-chan! We're here. You have to go protect the queen!"

Saturn didn't move. "No! I will protect this planet!"

"Hotaru-hime," Neptune said, gripping the small girl's shoulders. "You cannot get revenge on Setsuna now. You have to protect Serenity-sama! That is the most important thing."

Hotaru nodded reluctantly, and ran off.

Meanwhile, Pluto was standing, raising her Time Staff. Uranus glanced at Neptune before pulling out the Space Sword. "Are you ready to die, Neptune?"

The aqua-haired senshi pulled out her Submarine Mirror. "As long as I'm with you, I'm ready for anything."

Uranus nodded. "Then, let's go."

* * *

"Serenity-sama!" Saturn cried, rushing through the Palace.

"I'm in here!" Serenity's voice called from inside the last room down this hall. Saturn opened the door gratefully.

"Saturn-chan?" Serenity said, getting up from her kneeling position by Jupiter's bed. "Has there been news?"

"Uranus and Neptune are there. They told me to come and protect you. They will die for Mars, if they must."

Serenity nodded. There was no time to go to Mars and bring them back herself.

"We have to set up a barrier using our Planet Power," Minako said, sitting up.

Serenity shook her head. "No, not now. I have faith in Haruka-san and Michiru-san still. If they can't beat Setsuna, then only the Ginzuishou will, and I'd rather it not come to that."

Saturn nodded, then de-transformed. She flopped on another bed.

Neo-Queen Serenity started backing out of the room. "I have to send a message to Seiya-chan. This is your room for as long as you need it."

Closing the door softly on her way out, Serenity rushed to her office. Any message she sent would take at least a year to get to Kinmoku, with all the new defenses around the city, so the sooner she sent it, the better.

_Seiya-chan,_

_Things are getting worse here. Setsuna is attacking Mars as I write. Uranus and Neptune have arrived there and are engaging her in combat. Jupiter, mars, Mercury, Venus, and Saturn are all here, protecting me, but I want to get Chiyoko-chan back here as soon as possible. She needs to be trained, and quickly. Please report if you've seen any signs that she is a senshi. That would help tremendously._

_Small Lady still hasn't returned, and I fear that by the time she does, it will come as more of a shock to her. I want to tell her gently, and then let her decide what she wants to do. But until then, please prepare Chiyoko-chan, and get back here safely._

_Your love always,_

_Serenity_

Serenity sighed before folding and sealing the letter. She called a servant in to take the message away.

_Seiya-chan, please respond soon…_

* * *

"Papa!" Chiyoko cried, running through the front gate of the Palace. "Papa!"

Healer lifted her head from the flowers she was attending to. "What is it, Chiyoko-chan?"

"Healer-sama, do you know where Papa is? He has a letter, and I think it's from Mama!"

Healer pointed inside. "He's in his office, I think."

Chiyoko nodded, tossing a letter at Healer. "You have one, too, Healer-sama. And so does Kakyuu-hime. Do you know where she is?"

"She's out in the back, attending to her vegetables with Maker."

"Arigatou!" The little girl rushed inside, her raven-black odango flying after her.

Healer smiled. The past two and a half years had flown by, and Healer was dismayed when Seiya had announced that they'd be leaving soon. With all the defenses around Crystal Tokyo and Kinmoku, it would take the father-daughter pair a while long to get back.

"Papa! Oh, here you go, Kakyuu-hime," Chiyoko flung another letter at Kinmoku's princess as she ran past, still calling for her father.

"What is it, Chiyoko-chan?" Seiya said, stepping out of the office. Chiyoko skidded to a halt directly in front of her tall father.

"Papa, you've got a letter. I think it's from Mama!"

Seiya's eyes widened, and he snatched the letter from his twelve-year-old daughter's slender fingers. "This is bad."

"Bad? I thought letters from Mama were a good thing?" Chiyoko followed her father into the office, where he plopped down in his chair and tore the envelope open.

"Your mother said she'd only send a letter in an emergency. You can see from the date that it's taken a while to get here, which means she's put up more defenses around Crystal Toyko…"

Chiyoko blinked and waited while Seiya read the letter. "Is Mama alright?"

Seiya stood grimly. "No. Pack your things. We must leave immediately."

"Immediately?"

Seiya nodded. "Setsuna's as good as taken Mars. The Inner Guardian Senshi are all at Crystal Tokyo, as a last-ditch attempt to protect your mother. I can only hope that Setsuna will wait a while before attacking Crystal Tokyo."

Chiyoko ran to her room and grabbed her homemade backpack. It was too small for all her things now, but it was important to her, and she'd treasure it forever. Quickly, yet carefully, she packed her things. _Mama…_ the thin girl thought as she packed, _stay strong for us. We'll be there soon…_

* * *

"Hello!" a small voice called out loudly. Serenity blanched.

_No…_ she thought frantically. _It can't be Small Lady?!_

"Mama!" The little pink-haired girl wandered into the office. "Mama, I'm back!"

Serenity stood. "Small Lady, we're in a very tight situation here, and I have things to do, but before I go and take care of our defense, I have to tell you something."

She sat the little girl down on her bed, and then sat next to her. "I want to tell you everything that's happened since you left the last time…"

Serenity proceeded to tell the pink-haired girl the story of Endymion's betrayal, of Setsuna's mad plot for revenge, and of Small Lady's true parents.

When she had finished, Small Lady sat there in shock. "You mean…you're not my real Mama?"

Serenity shook her head sadly. "I only just found out about this, and I didn't want to disturb your happiness, so I waited to tell you. I want you to know, Small Lady, that I still love you as if you were my daughter. You are old enough to make the decision though. Stay here or go with Setsuna."

Small Lady sat there, staring at the wall. "It just can't be…"

Serenity held her breath. The girl wouldn't…

"It just can't be! No! NO!" All of a sudden, the crescent-moon mark on Small Lady's head appeared and glowed with immense energy.

"Small Lady! Control it!" Serenity cried, standing. The girl would destroy the Palace at this rate.

"Small Lady! SMALL LADY!!" Serenity shouted, grabbing the girl and shaking her by the shoulders.

Small Lady glared at her through red eyes. "You lied to me! You lied! Don't touch me!" And she threw her small hands out. Serenity was blown back.

Just then, Minako, Rei, Ami, and Makoto burst through the door. "Serenity-chan!" Rei screamed, just as Serenity hit the wall and remembered no more.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Will Serenity live? Did Haruka and Michiru save Mars? Will Chiyoko and Seiya get back in time? Find out in the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	17. The Mark of a Senshi

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, this is the last chapter for today...I want reviews!

**Just So You Know**: Umm...there's nothing to explain here, so enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
The Mark of a Senshi**

"Serenity-chan!" Minako shouted, rushing for the fallen queen.

"Small Lady!" Makoto cried at the same time, running towards the little girl.

Ami ran to set up somewhere to deposit Serenity to heal, and Rei grabbed a servant who was running by. "You! Go set up Small Lady's room, now! We're going to need medical personal as well; see Ami-chan about that." The servant scampered away.

Meanwhile, Hotaru had transformed into Sailor Saturn. She ran in front of Minako and Serenity, shouting, "SILENT WALL!!!"

The two were blocked from Small Lady's uncontrollable blasts of energy. "Arigatou, Saturn-chan!" Minako smiled briefly at the senshi before turning her attention to Crystal Tokyo's queen.

"Small Lady!" Makoto cried, nearing her. "Small Lady, you have to get a hold on yourself! Onegai!"

Small lady's eyes, which were narrowed in dislike, suddenly opened wide. "M-mako-chan?"

"Small Lady, I'm here. You have to get control. Otherwise you're going to destroy the palace."

Tears started to leak through the pink-haired girl's ruby eyes. "I…I c-can't…"

Makoto gripped the little girl's shoulders. "Yes, you can. I know you can."

Small Lady shook her head. "Mako-chan, I'm trying, I'm really trying," she sobbed. "But it's too powerful. I just…can't…" Small Lady grabbed Makoto's arms and squeezed slightly before falling over in a dead faint.

The rays of energy stopped as soon as Small Lady hit the floor, and Saturn cautiously dropped her Wall. "What happened, Mako-chan?" Saturn said.

"She fainted." Makoto bent over and picked up the small form. "We'll let her come around on her own. Maybe when she's calmed down, she'll think clearly. I know this is a shock to her."

"Rei-chan, will you go get Ami-chan and ask her what we want to do about Serenity-chan?" Minako said as Saturn de-transformed.

The raven-haired beauty nodded and turned, coming back almost immediately with Ami. The blue-haired woman hurried over and knelt by the blonde queen. "She has a severe blow to the head here," and Ami pointed at a mass of blood that was flowing from a wound. "She'll take a while recovering with only that, but I need to properly X-ray her. Can you three—carefully now—carry her to the infirmary?"

Rei, Minako, and Hotaru nodded, then lifted Serenity gently, and brought her across the hall to the infirmary.

_Don't worry, Serenity-chan,_ Ami thought determinedly as she started ordering nurses and assistants around, _I'll save you. Crystal Tokyo depends on it._

* * *

Finally. Chiyoko spun around, sniffing the spring air, and dancing with the blossom petals that floated along on the breeze. She was home.

The teenage girl spun around one more time, reveling in the fact that she was actually on solid ground for the first time in almost two years. She smiled to herself as she remembered her father trying to pick up her five suitcases. "What the hell's in here, Chiyoko-chan?" he'd said.

"Clothes." They'd laughed.

Chiyoko laughed now. Then, her duty-conscious part of her mind took over, and she stopped, staring at the grand Palace, just as Seiya was.

"Come on, Papa. Nothing is going to be solved by just standing here," Chiyoko said, grabbing her father's arm and dragging him through the front Gates.

Chiyoko heard voices, like they were saying goodbye to someone. The raven-haired girl walked around back, towards the sound of the voices.

"Well, Small Lady, I hope you find happiness, wherever you go," a tall brunette was saying as Chiyoko neared the back of the palace.

So, this was the Small Lady that had gone back in time. Chiyoko waited until the pink-haired girl disappeared, and then casually walked nearer. "Excuse me!" She called.

Six people turned to look at her and Seiya, who had followed her cautiously. "Seiya-sama!" A petite girl with jet-black hair blinked and smiled.

"Chiyoko-chan?" a blue-haired woman said.

"Ami-sama!" the fourteen-year-old girl cried, leaping into the woman's arms for a hug. "Ami-sama, where's Mama?"

"I'm here, Chiyoko-chan." And the small crowd parted to reveal the short, thin blonde, eliciting a gasp from Chiyoko.

Her mother had started to age, and she looked much weaker than Chiyoko remembered, like the queen had suffered much emotional and physical damage. "Mama?" Chiyoko unconsciously drew nearer.

"A lot has happened since you left, Chiyoko-chan." Serenity opened her arms for a hug, which Chiyoko gladly gave, sobbing into her mother's shoulder. Serenity soothed the teen, stroking her hair and whispering, "I've missed you, my strong-willed one."

"I've…missed you…too, Mama…" Chiyoko said tearfully, refusing to let go of her mother.

"Shhh…come now," Serenity smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Dry those tears. Be strong for me, okay?"

Chiyoko finally backed out of the hug reluctantly. "I will, Mother." She wiped her eyes and watched as Seiya greeted his wife after nine years of separation.

"Odango," Seiya whispered as he pulled the blonde into his arms.

It was Serenity's turn to start to cry. "S-seiya-chan…" She clutched tight to him. "Mars is lost. Haruka-san...and Michiru-san...they're gone...and I can't take being alone anymore."

"Shh…I know, Odango-koi...Believe me, I know…" Seiya put his hand under Serenity's chin and forced her to look at him. He smiled. "Maker, Healer, and Kakyuu-hime send their regards. Healer said she wants to visit soon, since all the repairs are complete."

Serenity smiled, drying her own tears. Then she turned to Chiyoko. "Well," the queen said, clapping her hands together. "Let's get started, shall we? You have a long way to go in the form of training."

Chiyoko shook her head. "Not as long as you think. Papa, Maker, and Healer taught me basic combat skills."

Serenity was impressed. "Well then, would you like to go inside and sleep in your own bed, for once?"

Chiyoko smiled. "I think I'm going to unpack first."

Seiya groaned.

* * *

"Come on, Chiyoko-chan, you can do better than that," Seiya growled playfully. He was fighting with his daughter, training her.

Chiyoko lunged, landing a punch to his side. It wasn't hard, just enough for him to feel it. When the pair dueled, they never hit too hard, just in case they might seriously injure each other.

Seiya whirled around and smacked her. She in turn spun and kicked her leg up to nudge his chin. He grabbed her leg, picked her up by it, and threw her away from the edge of the plateau on which they were practicing.

"Oh, now you're going to get it, Papa!" Chiyoko called upon standing. She ran full speed at him, and leaped.

He dodged and whirled around, trying to grab her foot before she went over the edge, but it was too late. She screamed as she went over.

"Chiyoko-chan!" Seiya cried, leaning over the edge and reaching for her, but she was just out of his grasp.

All of a sudden, Chiyoko flipped over, so she was heading down feet first, and she glowed. A great silver aura appeared around her, slowing the teenager until she was merely hovering about ten yards away from Seiya's outstretched hand.

Chiyoko looked about as surprised as Seiya felt as she started to ascend. She flew back up onto the top of the plateau, landing delicately before the aura disappeared. She looked at her father. "Papa, what…"

He simply stared at her forehead. Right in the middle was a golden heart, a smaller silver star centered in the middle of the heart.

"The…the Mark of a Senshi…" Seiya sputtered, pointing at his daughter. Suddenly he was ecstatic.

"Huh?" Chiyoko cocked her head. Seiya ran at her, picking her up in a giant hug. "Oh, Chiyoko-chan, I knew it! I knew you'd be a senshi!"

"I'm a senshi?" Chiyoko said once he'd put her down.

"You have the Mark. Come on, we have to go tell your mother right away!" he grabbed her hand and they ran off. He couldn't believe it: his daughter, a senshi, and a powerful one at that. It didn't matter that Setsuna was on their doorstep; his Chiyoko was a senshi, and that made everything suddenly brighter.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: it's slowing just a bit, but we are getting somewhere, I promise you. Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	18. Departure Again

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, I lied...one more chapter for today.

**Just So You Know**: Yes, I just overrode all laws of science. Scientifically, you cannot hear an explosion from space, because space is a vaccuum. But I need the sound. So forget science.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen  
Departure Again**

Setsuna was impatient. The blue planet was in her grasp, but she could not just reach out and take it. The Inner Guardian Senshi were there, she had heard, along with Seiya and that little brat of theirs. Meanwhile, her daughter had not come back to her, even though she'd come back from the past.

No, Setsuna would have to plan, and plan carefully, before taking Crystal Tokyo.

"Aoi-san," Setsuna called.

In a minute the woman was at her side. "Yes, Setsuna-sama?"

"I need to get closer to Earth. Once Crystal Tokyo falls to me, everything else will, too. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well, Setsuna-sama," Aoi pointed at the bright white sphere. "What about the Moon? As far as I've heard, Serenity hasn't bothered with that."

"The moon?" Setsuna looked at it. "Ah, yes, the moon would be perfect. We'll have it in less that a year."

_And then,_ Setsuna thought maliciously, _Crystal Tokyo is only a stone's throw away…_

* * *

"Try again, Chiyoko-chan," Serenity encouraged. "You have to concentrate on that power that flooded you when you and your father were training that day. Otherwise you'll never be able to henshin. And after Diana created that lovely brooch for you…"

"Yeah, it is nice…" Sixteen-year-old Chiyoko examined the star shaped thing in her hand. It was silver, decorated with different colored jewels around the edge.

"Okay, try again."

Chiyoko nodded. She closed her eyes, concentrating on finding the power that had saved her life three months ago. "STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

And she transformed.

Serenity clapped her hands delightedly. "You see, I knew you could do it, Chiyoko-chan!"

The senshi shook her head. "I'm not Chiyoko-chan. I'm…Sailor Eternal Star."

Serenity smiled. "Well, Sailor Eternal Star, let's see what sort of attack you have."

Eternal Star held out her gloved hand, and a rod materialized in her palm. It was silver, with a large golden star on the very tip. Directly above the star was a small white heart, almost like a crown for the star. Eternal Star spun around as the rod glowed, beginning the attack. "CRYSTAL…" she twirled the rod as she spun even faster. "STARLIGHT…" She stopped suddenly, feet shoulder-width apart, the rod held straight out. "HEALING!"

An immensely large white beam shot across the field that serenity and Sailor Eternal Star were in, accompanied by golden hearts and silver stars. Eventually it faded and disappeared as Sailor Eternal Star lowered the rod.

"Wonderful, Chiyoko-chan," Serenity exclaimed as the senshi de-transformed. Chiyoko smiled at her mother.

"I did it, Mother!" Chiyoko jumped for joy.

"Now," Serenity flopped down onto the soft grass, motioning for Chiyoko to do the same. "I have a mission for you."

Chiyoko listened carefully.

"You need to go back in time, back to the late 20th century, and watch Tsukino Usagi and Kou Seiya. I'm going to give you a disk that'll project my image so that I can talk to you, and you can write letters to me.

"While you're there, you're going to go by the name Tsukino Chiyoko. Tell everyone that you're Usagi-sama's cousin. Usagi-sama's family will believe you. If you must, help them out in the battles."

Chiyoko nodded. "When am I to go?"

Serenity smiled sadly. "Can you start packing now?"

Chiyoko stood. "I've had my backpack full ever since I came back. I knew I was going to have to do something like this."

Standing, Serenity shook her head. "Sometimes, you're too precocious for your own good."

Suddenly, the two heard an almighty crash. The looked to their left. "What the hell was that?" Chiyoko said, starting off for it.

"Chiyoko-chan, don't!" Serenity called, hurrying as fast as her weak legs would allow.

Chiyoko stopped dead at the sound of another explosion, and looked up in horror. Serenity caught up to her and looked up.

The moon, which had always been a bright white symbol of purity, was bathed in the red of blood. It was seeping to every crater, every crevice, every inch of that pure symbol, now tainted.

Chiyoko gasped. "Not the moon…" She felt very suddenly like the earth had been ripped out from under her. The moon had always comforted her, had always reminded her of her parentage, of great things. Now that sphere that hung in the sky was covered in blood, and forever ruined. Mortal screams could be heard from all around as people found the source of the explosions.

Suddenly, a louder explosion was heard, as if something had crashed into the city-wide defense shields. The ground shook, and Chiyoko staggered. Serenity grabbed her daughter and shoved her towards the Palace.

"You have to go, Chiyoko-chan! It's not safe here!"

Chiyoko grabbed her mother's hand. "If it's not safe for me, then it's not safe for you either!" She pulled the queen along at a harried pace as they ran towards the Palace, still so far away.

"Chiyoko-chan, you have to go on ahead!" Serenity panted. "You're the one who must survive!"

"If I have to, then so do you!" Chiyoko ruthlessly pulled her mother along. "We must find Father!"

Suddenly, they were among the city, pushing through crowds of people, heading relentlessly towards the Palace. And then they were inside, pushing past servants and senshi, looking for one man alone.

"Papa!" Chiyoko called. "Papa, where are you!"

"Chiyoko-chan!" a male voice called. Chiyoko followed it into her mother's office, where the legendary Ginzuishou was located.

"Chiyoko-chan, grab your bag and go!" Serenity shouted over the chaos inside the palace. "We can hold her, even if she takes the Moon! You have to go! If you time it right, you won't have to be gone long when you return. But you have to go now!"

Chiyoko grabbed her small backpack, holding but a mere two changes of clothes and some personal mementos. "Mother…Father…"

"We'll be fine," Seiya grabbed her shoulders briefly, and then hugged her. "Just go!"

"Be strong," Serenity said, hugging her daughter before pushing her out of the office door. "Hurry, my strong-willed one."

Chiyoko chanced one last fleeting glance back before she was swept up in the hordes that were moving in all directions.

_I'll miss you, my strong one._ Serenity thought sadly as the palace was rocked by another explosion and earthquake.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: So, now you know Chiyoko's background. We're going to skip ahead a year or so, to when she comes back. Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	19. Reunited! The Final Battle Begins

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! So, this chapter's a little short, but I'll make up for it in the final two or three chapters, I promise.

**Just So You Know**: Since there was no point in recounting Chiyoko's times in the 20th century, we skipped ahead two years.  
And yes, I made it so that Neo-Queen Serenity can still be Sailor Moon but not have the Ginzuishou with her. So sue me.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
Reunited! The Final Battle Begins**

Wiping a tear from her eye, Chiyoko looked at the once-beautiful palace of Crystal Tokyo. Kami-sama, she'd only been gone two years! What in the world had happened to her beloved home?

The palace was dirty, and some of its towers were cracked and partially destroyed. A lot of the buildings that used to be surrounding the Grand Palace were flattened now, and there were no signs of vegetation growing anywhere. In short, the place looked miserable, as did the people walking around.

"Mama!" Chiyoko cried, walking briskly through the palace with her small backpack. While some servants bowed, even welcomed her back warmly, they did it out of habit, almost as if they were mourning.

"Is my mother in her office?" Chiyoko asked one of the younger women. The girl nodded, then continued with her task.

Chiyoko ran directly to the office, where the Ginzuishou was housed. "Mama!" She opened the door quietly.

"Oh, Chiyoko-chan!" Serenity gushed upon seeing her tall daughter. "We didn't hear you arrive, we've been so worried, oh Chiyoko-chan…" Serenity squeezed her daughter in a loving hug.

"I missed you, too, Mother." Chiyoko looked down—she was taller than her mother now—and saw that the blonde was crying. "Oh, Mother, come now, dry those tears. Be strong for me, okay?"

Serenity backed away, wiping her eyes and smiling reminiscently. "Whoever said you could quote me, young lady?"

Chiyoko smiled, then turned her eyes to the tall, strapping man standing beside her. "Papa!" She leaped into his arms, squeezing him tight.

"And that's not all, Chiyoko-chan," Seiya said, gently turning his daughter, whose raven-black hair flowed along with her head.

Chiyoko gasped upon seeing the man standing not three feet away. It couldn't be…could it?

She took and unconscious step forward. "Is it really you?"

The man nodded, stepping forward into the moonlight. "I've missed you, Chiyo-chan."

A huge smile crept across Chiyoko's face, making her whole face shine, and tears started trailing down her face. "I…I thought I'd never see you again…" She ran forward into his waiting arms. "Yaten-chan…"

Yaten soothed her, stroking her long hair, rocking her slightly in his arms. "Daijobu, Chiyo-chan."

Suddenly, Yaten doubled over; Chiyoko had punched him in the gut. "Do you know how hard it's been without you? Why the hell did you have to go back to Kinmoku anyway? And there I was, fighting all nine Alternate Dimension Senshi by myself, and I didn't even know how to use the Ginzuishou…"

Yaten stood and stared at his black-haired angel. She had angry tears in her eyes now. "Chiyo-chan, gomen nasai. I still had a duty to complete. You don't know how tough it was to leave you there. I didn't want to, really. But I had to. I had to help restore my home."

Chiyoko turned her back on him.

Yaten reached for her. "Chiyo-chan, onegai. Please understand my reasons. I love you, and I never wanted to leave you."

Chiyoko still did not turn around, but her shoulders began shaking, as if she were crying.

"Chiyo-chan…"

But then Chiyoko's noises became audible; suppressed giggles were the dominant sound in the room. She was laughing!

She turned and pointed at Yaten, laughing hysterically. "I got you! I got you bad!"

"Hey! No fair!" Yaten made an angry face, but then he couldn't help it; he started laughing along with her. Together they giggled, like someone had just told a funny joke. Even Serenity and Seiya chuckled a bit.

But, very suddenly, the palace shook with a tremendous earthquake. Chiyoko was knocked headfirst into Yaten, who caught her easily while keeping his balance.

"That's right," Chiyoko said, standing. "I never asked you guys: what the hell happened here? The Palace is ruined, there's no spirit in these people!"

Serenity looked down sadly. "Setsuna's been attacking daily. She can't get past our shields yet, but it's only a matter of time."

"So use the Ginzuishou!" Chiyoko screamed as another explosive quake rocked the Palace.

Serenity looked at her daughter, with tears in her eyes. "I've tried, Chiyoko-chan! But I'm too weak now, and, worse yet, Small Lady's gone back to Setsuna!"

Chiyoko's sapphire eyes widened in surprise. "She's turned evil?"

Seiya nodded, holding Serenity steady as yet another tremor shook the ground below them.

All of a sudden, there was a mighty explosion, at least five times bigger than the other ones. Shrieks and screams were heard immediately, and someone ran into the office, shouting, "Serenity-sama! She's gotten past the barrier!"

"All, right, to your stations!" Serenity shouted commandingly. "Tell the Inner Senshi to set up their barrier around the Palace, and get Hotaru-chan in here!"

Immediately the chaos ceased and orders were being shouted. In almost milliseconds, Sailor Saturn appeared in the office.

Serenity nodded to the other three, who returned the favor.

"MOON ETERNAL! MAKE-UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"STARLIGHT ETERNAL POWER! MAKE-UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER! MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Eternal Star looked at Sailor Moon. "What are our orders, Sailor Moon?"

"You and Healer stay in this vicinity, and guard the Ginzuishou. I can't use it, but we still can't let it fall into Setsuna's hands!" The blonde senshi charged out of the room, Fighter at her heels.

Sailor Eternal Star heard crashes in the hallway outside not five minutes later, and, with a nod to Healer, ran out to tackle the intruders.

"CRYSTAL STARLIGHT HEALING!" the raven-haired senshi shouted, and the width of the beam took out several soldiers at once.

"Eternal Star!" Healer cried frantically. Sailor Eternal Star whirled around and headed back into the office, determined to protect her love along with the Ginzuishou.

"CRYSTAL STARLIGHT HEALING!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

The two attacks charged into the new intruders, forcing them back, killing more than half. But it was the figure who rose out of the dust that frightened Sailor Eternal Star the most.

She neared, and her features became clearer as the dust cleared. "Well, well," Sailor Pluto smiled maliciously, dragging a miserable Small Lady beside her. "What have we here?"

_Oh, shit,_ Chiyoko thought in fright.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: Oh dear! We seem to be coming to the end of this fic...sniff...I'm going to miss writing it...  
Stay tuned for the next episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	20. For Love and Justive! Ginzuishou's Power

**Author's Note**: Moshi-moshi! Welcome to the final battle! No **Just So You Know** for this chapter, because at this point, I see no reason for putting it there.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
For Love and Justice! Ginzuishou's Power**

"Well, well, what have we here?" Sailor Pluto grinned evilly as she drew closer to Sailor Eternal Star and Sailor Star Healer.

"You stay away from us!" Sailor Eternal Star cried, holding out her rod. "CRYSTAL STARLIGHT HEALING!"

Sailor Pluto was thrown back against the wall roughly. She growled and immediately came flying forward. "You'll pay for that, my dear!" She brought the Time Staff down, aiming for Sailor Eternal Star's head.

But the black-haired senshi was not there. She was suddenly beside Pluto, slamming her roughly from the side.

Healer watched the fight out of the corner of her eye, while she repelled some of the soldiers. Suddenly, Healer saw Pluto pull a knife out of a hidden pocket in her boot. "Sailor Eternal Star! Look out!" Healer cried.

Eternal Star whirled around with a punch, knocking the Time Senshi down, the knife flying out of her gloved hand. There were several tense minutes as the emerald-haired woman lay still. But then she twitched and sat up.

Sailor Pluto stood, regaining her breath. "In order to control this solar system, I must control the Ginzuishou. So, you will hand it over before I must destroy you."

"The Ginzuishou will never yield to you, Setsuna!" Sailor Eternal Star glared at the taller woman, her forehead and tiara starting to glow with immense energy as she backed up against the pedestal that held the small silver sphere.

All of a sudden, there came a cry of, "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

The white beam shot directly at Pluto, who didn't have the time to dodge or deflect it; she was blown completely out of the room.

"Chiyoko-chan, take the Ginzuishou and run!" Sailor Moon cried leaping onto the site with Star Fighter.

"But…"

"I can't use it, but you can! You have the power, Chiyoko-chan! Now take it and go!"

"H-hai!" Sailor Eternal Star grabbed the small silver sphere and bolted.

As she ran, the raven-haired senshi heard a growl of, "Oh, no you don't, Child of a Thousand Generations!"

Setsuna was gaining on her.

Eternal Star ran even faster, determined to find a safe place to use the Ginzuishou.

Run, run, run, run, run. Out of the Palace. Run. Down the street. Run. Out of the city. Run, run faster. Setsuna was still behind her, gaining slowly. Across the fields, run faster. Steadily climbing up to the plateau where her father had taken her, so long ago, run, run, run, run, run. Setsuna was nearly upon her.

Suddenly, Sailor Eternal Star stopped and turned. Pluto was on the opposite side of the plateau, panting. "Give me the Ginzuishou, you insolent wench!"

"No!" Sailor Eternal Star opened her hands, and the small crystal floated there, starting to glow. "Ginzuishou," she whispered to it. "I need your power to end a great evil that is threatening our peaceful life!" The small sphere changed form suddenly, and became a lotus flower.

Pluto noted this. "The lotus…it's most powerful form…" And she lunged for the girl, and, more importantly, the crystal in her hands.

All of a sudden, the crystal pulsed, and a wave of pure good energy sent the Senshi of Time flying back to where she started.

"The Ginzuishou will not yield to you, Setsuna!" Sailor Eternal Star shouted, and suddenly, she wasn't Sailor Eternal Star anymore. Her fuku became a white ball gown, the skirt full-length and ruffled. Her arms were bare, save for a small silver beaded bracelet on her right wrist. A pair of silver transparent wings sprouted from Chiyoko's back, and her tiara disappeared to form the crescent-moon mark that marked the People of the Moon.

Chiyoko flung her arms out, the Ginzuishou in between them, glowing with its immense power.

"Setsuna!" Chiyoko called as the crystal began glowing brighter and brighter. "The Ginzuishou is not to be used for evil intent! It is the ultimate symbol of all that is good and pure, and will not yield its power to an evil master!"

The crystal released its energy, shooting it at Setsuna, who screamed in pain.

"You bitch!" Setsuna cried, struggling to stand against the wave of energy that was being blasted at her. "I will conquer you, and all that you stand for!"

"No!" Chiyoko shouted, and the Ginzuishou pulsed again. "I will destroy evil!"

Pulse.

"I will save this city!"

Pulse.

"I will recover what was lost!"

Pulse.

"This is for love!"

Bigger pulse.

"This is for justice!"

Bigger pulse.

"This is for all the futures you ruined!"

Even bigger pulse.

"This is for the lives you ended, the hope you extinguished! But most of all…"

Chiyoko glared at her enemy, and the Ginzuishou forced even more power out. "This is for my mother, whose heart you broke through your treachery."

The wave of energy that flew towards Setsuna was so great that she could not even hope to resist. Screaming mortally, she faded away, as a senshi does when they die.

The crystal rocked and vibrated violently, and Chiyoko's eyes widened. "Ginzuishou!" she called to it. "Hold tight! Please! Don't…" but Chiyoko couldn't get the words out before the crystal shattered into innumerable pieces. Chiyoko gasped slightly, and then remembered no more.

* * *

There was nothing. Only blackness. It consumed all light all matter. 

Gradually, though, the darkness began to shift, and out of it, coherent thoughts began to form.

_Am I alive?_

_Where am I?_

Who_ am I?_

But the answers to theses questions were elusive for a along while. Slowly though, they came into being.

_I'm Tsukino Chiyoko, eighteen years old, of the Royal House of Crystal Tokyo. I'm also known as Sailor Eternal Star. I used the Ginzuishou to destroy Setsuna. But now, am I still alive..._

"She really used the Ginzuishou? And she didn't die?" a voice whispered vaguely. Chiyoko could barely make out the words, much less who was saying them.

"She's the only one who could have pulled off a feat like that," another voice replied. "She's more powerful than any of us could begin to comprehend, I think."

"Wait, she's coming to," Voice 1 shushed hurriedly. "Chiyo-chan," it whispered again, and Chiyoko felt a cool hand on her cheek. She struggled to wake.

"Wh-where am I?" she mumbled, opening her eyes slightly. A man with long white hair and brilliant green eyes was staring at her concernedly.

"You're in the infirmary in the palace, Chiyo-chan. Do you feel alright?"

Chiyoko coughed as she tried to sit up. She was alive. "Well, besides being bruised all over, feeling like my head's on fire, and finding myself as limp as a rag doll, I'm actually quite fine."

Yaten sighed. "She'll be fine. She still has her sense of humor."

"Yaten-chan?" Chiyoko sat up slightly and opened her eyes completely.

"What is it, Chiyo-chan?"

Chiyoko blinked. "What happened to the Ginzuishou?"

Yaten blinked several times. "It…disappeared. It wasn't there when we found you."

"I want to talk to my mother."

Yaten pushed her down. "Not now, Chiyo-chan. You need to rest. In a few days I'll let her see you."

Chiyoko reluctantly fell back. "Will you stay with me, Yaten-chan?"

Yaten nodded. "Forever, and always, I'll be by your side."

Chiyoko fell asleep smiling.

* * *

**Another Author's Note**: No, no, no, NO! This is NOT the end! One more chapter to go! Stay tuned for the final episode of **_Eternal Starlight_**! 


	21. Promise

**Author's Note**: ...sniff...I'm gonna cry! This is the last chapter! I am going to write a partner story for this one though, and its going to be strictly ChiYaten, since I didn't spend so much time on them in this one. If you want to throw ideas at me, go ahead. I welcome them. So, this is goodbye for now. Enjoy this final chapter.

**Just So You Know**: I don't think I said this before, but, _Aishiteru _means _I Love You_.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-one  
Promise**

A few days later, Serenity opened the door to her daughter's room quietly. The girl was reading a book, her raven-black hair swirled all around her. It seemed that she had done away with odango for the time being.

She looked up, closing her book. "Hello, Mother."

"Chiyoko-chan, I'm so glad you're okay!" Serenity ran forward and gathered her daughter in a bone-breaking hug.

Chiyoko pushed her away after a little while, in order to breathe. "Of course I'm okay, Mother. What, did you think that my parents taught me nothing about survival?"

Serenity giggled at that. Then there was a silence as the two reminisced quietly.

"Mother," Chiyoko ended the silence after a good five minutes or so. "Do you know what happened to the Ginzuishou? I asked Yaten-chan, and he didn't know."

Serenity smiled thoughtfully. "It's still with you."

"Huh?"

The queen sat down on the edge of Chiyoko's bed and looked at her daughter seriously. "When you used the Ginzuishou, you put some of your own life force into it, and that attached it to you. When it disappears, it goes inside your body, and stays there until you need it again."

"So…it's inside me?"

Serenity nodded. "It will lend its power to you now, and only you. It's marked you as the heir to the Moon Kingdom's throne."

Chiyoko's eyes widened. "But what about you? And Crystal Tokyo?"

"My dear, I'm queen of Crystal Tokyo, not the Moon Kingdom. I married an Earth prince, and that made me queen of this kingdom, not the one on that pure white sphere. Don't worry about usurping me."

Chiyoko pushed herself up into a sitting position. "But…why me?"

"Chiyoko-chan, did you never wonder why I always call you 'my strong-willed one?' It's because you have such a strong will to live…and an even stronger will to make this world better for everyone. The Ginzuishou exists because of people like you, who will not give up the dream of making an improved place for people to live. And it will only yield to someone with the same goals as it."

Chiyoko blinked. "I'm not sure I understand, but then again, I'm not sure I want to understand."

Serenity laughed. "I'll send Yaten-kun in when I see him, okay?" She stood to leave.

"Yes, please!" Chiyoko smiled and watched her mother exit.

* * *

Two months later, Chiyoko once again stood on a tall hill, overlooking the land that had once been Tokyo, and was now the grand city of Crystal Tokyo. 

She now knew her destiny, the reason she was born. She could act upon that destiny, which would certainly hold many exciting dangers, or sit back and live out her life in completely boring safety.

Chiyoko had made her decision, and had already said her goodbyes to everyone. She was armed with her brooch, the Ginzuishou, and her small backpack. And her impeccably strong will to survive, to make a better world for everyone to live in.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Yaten smiling down at her. "Are you ready to go, Chiyo-chan?"

Chiyoko nodded, glancing down at her left hand automatically. The dazzling diamond engagement ring on her ring finger sparkled in the sunset's light; Yaten had proposed only a month ago.

It was exciting, to Chiyoko, that she was just about to start her life with Yaten, and to start a new life on the moon! It had always been a fantasy of hers, to live on the moon. Now it was actually going to happen.

She took Yaten's proffered arm and walked with him across the field to the ship they'd use to get to the moon.

"Yaten-chan," she said, stopping suddenly. He turned back, blinking.

"What is it, Chiyo-chan?"

Chiyoko looked down. "Do you love me?"

Yaten raised an eyebrow. "Well…"

Chiyoko gripped his ram. "Do you?"

"Yes, Chiyo-chan. Aishiteru."

"Why?" Chiyoko tugged on his arm, a gesture of her impatience.

Yaten smiled, teasing her. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Yaten-chan! Why do you love me?"

Yaten gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him; their faces were nearly touching. "I love you because you make me happy. You have a charm about you that I love. Your light is bright."

Chiyoko beamed. "Aishiteru, Yaten-chan."

"Aishiteru, Chiyo-chan."

"For how long?" Chiyoko said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Forever. I'll love you forever."

"Promise?"

Yaten leaned in for a kiss, and, just before their lips touched, he whispered, "Promise."

* * *

**Final Author's Note**: Well, that's the end! If you want a sequel, or you wnat to toss ideas for that partner story at me, go ahead. It's going to be tentatively titled, "Once Upon a Time," and it's going to feature ChiYaten, slight UsaMamo, slight UsaSeiya, and a whole bunch of new enemies. So...good bye for now! 


	22. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT! PLEASE READ!

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT**

**_Eternal Starlight_ and all of my (Andromeda Star's) stories are on the Rewrite List, which means that I am planning on retouching them, polishing them up, and fleshing out storylines and characters even more. Hopefully, once these stories return, you, the readers, will enjoy them even more than you do now.**

**The only exception to this is _Test of Time: Kannazuki no Miko_ because it is on hiatus while I work on other projects.**

**Please leave suggestions for further development in the form of a review, and sit tight while I go through the Rewrite List.**

_~Andromeda Star~_


	23. ANNOUNCEMENT NUMBER TWO! READ!

**Author's Note:**

I am back and in action once again! After extensive mapping and listmaking and development, I feel my writing talent is better than ever and I am finally ready to begin rewriting my four Sailor Moon fanfictions: Eternal Starlight, My Heart Will Go On, Drops of Jupiter and Memories of Serenity. The little stories you enjoy will be revised and renewed for further enjoyment! As such, my list is as follows:

The Rewrite List  
1. _Memories of Serenity_ - It is the most complex, most challenging fanfic of mine to date, and also the easiest because it is set so far in the future and therefore does not interefere with any individual anime episode development like the other three. I will rewrite and tie up the chapters I have before continuing this as I rewrite the others.  
2. _Eternal Starlight_ - This is the next challenging one and also the one that introduces my favorite OC, Chiyoko-chan. In order to correctly rewrite this one, I will have to go over the Stars season again, to make sure I'm weaving it in correctly.  
3. _Drops of Jupiter_ - This is just...wrong. I'm going to go through and fix Makoto's character, as well as Taiki's and Minako's, solidify the storyline a bit, and remove any plotholes, unneccessary detail, or OOC-ness. Drops of Jupiter is still intended to be short, just better.  
4. _My Heart Will Go On_ - This will be fairly easy after Eternal Starlight is finished. Pretty much it will be shaping up characters and tying in the storyline to Eternal Starlight. Possibly, I may add a short bit at the end, sort of a sequel introducing the Silver Moon line mentioned in Memories of Serenity.

Please refrain from pestering me about updates. I will post each chapter as it is revised and perfected to the best of my abilities.

I'm so excited to revisit these! XD

_-Andromeda Star_


End file.
